O Encontro
by Beatrice Sarti
Summary: Todas as convicções de Tomoyo vão por água abaixo quando ela percebe que aquele que ela amava não era o cara certo e encontra Eriol, um grande enigma a ser decifrado. CAP 7 ON! LOVE IS IN THE AIR...
1. O Fim

**

* * *

**

O Fim

Tomoyo assistia a cena impassível, como se a cena se passasse em um seriado, a não ser pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Não se importava com o vento que balançava seus longos cabelos negros, só queria acordar daquele pesadelo. O homem por quem ela daria a vida estava beijando uma desconhecida de maneira apaixonada. Ele mexia no cabelo longo dela da mesma maneira que fazia quando a beijava. Então tudo aquilo que viveram era uma imitação barata?

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

**(Eu pensei ter visto um homem trazido para a vida  
Ele era quente e se aproximou como se fosse digno  
Ele me mostrou o que era chorar )**

Ouviu um barulho que a deixou assustada. Definitivamente era algo despencando de uma árvore, mas não deu importância. O barulho despertou o casal e com um choque Hiro se dirigiu a ela. Seus olhos azuis estavam surpresos e mostravam que serem vistos realmente não estava nos planos dele.

- Meu Deus, Tomoyo, eu não sei o que te dizer, meu Deus...

- Então era tudo mentira, certo? Tudo o que você me disse e fez é mentira? Eu acreditei em você e te amei tanto pra receber em troca isso? O que eu te fiz pra merecer isso?

-Não é isso! Ela me agarrou! Eu juro! Você sabe que eu te amo!

**Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know-or seem to care what your heart  
is for  
But I don't know him anymore**

**(Bem, você não poderia ser o homem que eu adorava  
Você não parece saber ou se preocupar com para que  
serve seu coração  
Eu não conheço ele mais)**

-Teria sido melhor se você não tivesse dito nada! Já chega de mentiras, ok? As suas coisas vão estar na portaria e nem tente subir!

**Nothing's fine  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn**

**(Nada está bem  
Eu estou ferida  
Eu estou totalmente fora do destino, assim é como me  
sinto  
Eu estou c/ frio e estou envergonhada  
Estou deitada nua no chão  
A ilusão nunca mudou  
Para algo real  
Eu sou bem esperta e posso ver que o céu que é  
perfeito está rasgado  
Você está um pouco atrasado  
E eu já estou ferida )**

-Não terminamos, não é? Porque eu te amo muito, já te disse isso e vou dizer até você ouvir!

-E quem ama faz isso? Você teria feito algo melhor se me odiasse! Poupe seu fôlego, Hiro!

**But you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care,  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many thingsThat I can't touch  
I'm torn**

**(Mas você rastejou sob minhas veias e agora eu não me  
importo,  
Eu não tenho sorte  
E não sinto falta de nada  
Há apenas muitas coisas  
Que eu não posso tocar  
Eu estou ferida )**

Os olhos dela latejavam, era como se visse diversas luzes brancas. Estava tão decepcionada, tão nervosa que seus pensamentos não conseguiam se formar, eram barrados por outros milhares. Ela andou em frente, não olhou para traz, mesmo quando ouviu o seu nome chamado por ele.

Era incrível a capacidade das pessoas de mudarem. Se ouvisse aquela voz a chamando antes de tudo aquilo, não pensaria duas vezes em atender com um grande sorriso, agora tudo que desejava era que aquela voz se calasse.

* * *

O começo da minha primeira fic. Se ficou bom, só vou saber quando vocês comentarem!!. Escolhi uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Achei que se encaixava direitinho com esse começo da Tomoyo!

Beijos!

Música: Torn- Natalie Imbruglia

Os personagens, obviamente, não são meus, pertencem ao querido CLAMP


	2. Lembranças

**Lembranças**

_''Você possui 3 mensagens''_

_"Tomoyo, é o Hiro! Eu... "Mensagem deletada, próxima'', _

_'' Tomoyo, me des..." '' Mensagem deletada, próxima...''_

_''Tomoyo, é o seu agente, me ligue! Sem falta! Não quero saber se...'' _

_''AHA! Eu sabia que você ia excluir sem ouvir! Mas dessa vez não, my dear! Você VAI ouvir ago..." ''Mensagem deletada. Lista concluída''._

Tomoyo apoiou-se no aparador e olhou em volta. O seu apartamento estava impregnado pela presença dele. Precisaria de força para conseguir sequer pensar em tirar as coisas dele do lugar onde estavam, o lugar onde pertenciam. A guitarra vermelha estava meio deitada no sofá da sala de TV, como se ele estivesse prestes a sair da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto e perguntar como havia sido seu dia.

As fotos sobre a estante mostravam somente os momentos felizes, como se todos os erros não tivessem acontecido. Será que naqueles momentos felizes ela já sabia como aquele conto de fadas acabaria? A única certeza que ela tinha agora era que todos os erros cometidos soterravam-na agora, estava se afogando neles, somente ela. Era justo?

A vista do centro de Tóquio acompanhava humor. Hoje de manhã estava iluminada, como se sorrisse, agora, um raio cortava o céu chuvoso de ponta a ponta.

_- Tomoyo, querida, me passa o açúcar?- ele disse da maneira doce e cuidadosa, que sempre usava quando falava com ela._

_O telefone celular dele vibrou e se deslocou sobre a mesa. Tomoyo deslizou a mão sobre a superfície da mesa para atender para Hiro, mas a mão dele largou o açucareiro e chegou mais depressa._

_- Não se preocupe, volto já!- ele disse a ela e saiu da cozinha apressado.- Alô?_

_- Não acredito! Eu já não te disse que não é para você ligar essa hora? Que deu em você?!- sua voz estava baixa, porém letal. Não podia ser mais agressivo, nem se gritasse a plenos pulmões._

_O tom de segredo preocupou Tomoyo. Nunca o ouvira falar nesse tom tão agressivo. Mudou de cadeira para ouvir melhor o que ele dizia, cada vez mais baixo._

_-... o que quer que eu faça? Que eu largue tudo?! Eu PRECISO disso!! ... não posso te ver essa noite... NÃO ME AMEASSE! As oito em ponto no Parque Central... E daí que é longe para você? Pegue um táxi!- ele bateu o__ flip__ do celular com violência e Tomoyo entendeu isso como um sinal para voltar a sua posição inicial, fingindo estar entretida com seu chá._

_- Quem era, querido?- Observou-o arrastar a cadeira com violência, quase __derrubando-a. _

_- O que? Hã... meu agente, é... ele quer falar sobre, ahn... você sabe... o disco! É isso. Só isso. Afinal, o que poderia ser, não é?- Ele já colocava a quinta colher de açúcar e mexia o chá contido na xícara de porcelana, com estrépito, derramando metade dele na toalha rendada branca._

_- É mesmo, o que mais seria?- Os seus olhos violetas encaravam os olhos azuis e inquietos dele. - Como na semana passada e na outra. - ele já havia deixado o chá extremamente adocicado de lado e estava com a sua atenção tão focada no ato de dobrar o guardanapo até ficar microscópico que não captou a ironia na voz de Tomoyo._

_Ela ainda encarava-o. Encontro com o agente no romântico Parque Central de Tóquio? Ainda com aquele comportamento suspeito? Precisava tirar aquilo a limpo._

_- Vão falar do disco novo?- Era a última chance dele._

_- Eu sei lá, Tomoyo! O agente é ele não eu!- ele disse com impaciência._

_- Mas você não havia me dito que vocês iriam falar sobre o disco novo?- Testá-lo sempre dava resultados._

_- Que seja!- definitivamente já estava ficando ainda mais impaciente._

_- Está tudo bem com você?- Era agora. Tinha que ser agora._

_- É claro que sim, Tomoyo!- Hiro já estava obviamente impaciente- Eu já vou indo, estou atrasado!- ele saiu apressado da sala, em direção à porta, como tempestade._

_- Hiro, mas ainda faltam duas horas!- Tomoyo disse, mas ele já havia batido a porta.- Eu ainda não terminei!- Afastou a sua cadeira, irritada e saiu, seguindo-o. Se soubesse o que descobriria, talvez nunca o tivesse tirado aquilo a limpo. _

Talvez devesse ter preferido à mentira. Mas agora que a verdade estava pairando no ar como neblina, na sua frente, era melhor dar um fim para aquilo. Colocou a guitarra num canto escondido da sala e rumou para o quarto.

As roupas dele estavam penduradas no closet, zombando da tentativa dela de dar um fim as lembranças. Poderia pedir para alguém tira-las, mas estava convencida de que era um desafio pessoal. Então, passava imediatamente para a categoria "questão de honra".

Abriu as portas do armário e o cheiro dele veio como brisa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pois naquele instante havia armado um conflito interno em sua mente. Uma parte mínima, bem no fundo de sua mente ainda gritava pela presença dele. No final, quem sairia derrotada seria ela, em corpo e mente.

A pequena parte, resistente, tomou as rédeas de seus atos e a fez tirar a jaqueta preferida dele. Não pode resistir, se enroscou nela e sentiu como se o abrasasse. No colarinho ainda havia uma parte dela, um bordado bem feito: "Para sempre sua". A grande parte temia que aquilo fosse verdade, a pequena se segurava naquilo como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Será que ficaria para sempre presa em uma mentira?

Suas lágrimas molharam o bordado. Não suportaria nem mais um instante daquilo sem mudar de idéia. Jogou a jaqueta para dentro do armário, fechou as portas e abriu a janela, para sentir a brisa gelada em seu rosto. A chuva se misturou com suas lágrimas de despedida.

_Já fazia três anos que aquela cena havia acontecido. Tomoyo esperava na coxia para se apresenta no__ Tokyo__ Talent__ Show. Não havia sobrado unhas para ela roer, seu estômago estava virado ao contrário, andava de um lado para o outro, sua atividade preferida quando estava realmente agitada. _

_O grande cantor da noite, Hiro Nakamura, ainda se apresentava. Ele cantava com naturalidade única, parecia ter nascido se apresentando. Seus belos olhos azuis faiscavam em direção da câmera. As mulheres presentes no estúdio estavam rendidas, eram só suspiros. Tomoyo sentia inveja extrema da calma que ele possuía. Não a possuiria nunca. _

_- Hiro, Hiro! –o apresentador se divertia, balançava o dedo indicador, em uma interpretação de um pai que dizia a uma criança engraçadinha de cinco anos que não poderia comer doces antes do jantar. - Você quase matou a minha platéia! Estão todas apaixonadas por você!_

_- E eu por elas! Obrigado a todos!- agradeceu e saiu do palco indo para a coxia à frente da que Tomoyo estava._

_Tomoyo tinha certeza que seus ossos estavam moles. Será que isso era realmente possível? O ambiente parecia mais abafado que o normal. Era a chance da sua vida, o tempo de errar havia acabado._

_- E agora no quadro Novo Talento do dia, 18 anos, primeiro disco de muitos que ainda virão. Canta como um passarinho! Tomoyo Daidouji!_

_As palmas soaram. Ela entrou vacilante. Os refletores foram focados nela, deixando-a quase cega. Era só impressão ou o seu vestido havia encolhido 15 centímetros?_

_O apresentador olhava intrigado para ela, esperando o feliz momento em que ela se dignasse a dizer algo. As pessoas presentes na platéia estavam perguntando umas as outras o que havia acontecido. Será que haviam chamado uma cantora muda?_

_- Agora é momento que você deveria mostrar seu talento, não apenas mostrar como o seu rostinho fica bonito assustado. - O apresentador se dirigia a ela, falava devagar, pronunciando bem as palavras, como se ela fosse idiota. Mantinha um sorriso falso no rosto enrugado e magro. - Era só o que me faltava!- Nem se dava ao trabalho de esconder sua insatisfação. _

_Alguém da produção resolvera salvar o dia, ordenou que a banda tocasse. As notas tocadas a acordaram do seu pânico. Aquela música a fazia lembrar de sua história, todo o sofrimento que as mudanças trouxeram. Lembrou da sua partida de Tomoeda, fizera aquela mudança contrariada. Queria continuar segura, presa na lembrança da mãe, mas um ciclo havia sido quebrado, não pertencia mais àquele lugar, era hora de partir. _

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreamin' of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But, when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So**** I'd**** pray**

**I**** could break away**

**(Cresci numa pequena cidade**

**E quando a chuva caía **

**Eu apenas olhava pela janela**

**Sonhando com o que poderia acontecer**

**E se eu terminaria feliz**

**Eu rezaria**

**Tentando o máximo alcançar**

**Mas quando eu tentei falar**

**Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir**

**Queria ficar aqui**

**Mas algo parecia estar tão errado aqui**

**Então eu rezei para que eu pudesse escapar)**

_Partiu da pequena Tomoeda, deixando o lugar seguro e indo para o desconhecido, Tóquio. Lá, as pessoas não têm nome, nem endereço. Era uma em meio de milhões, buscando seu sonho, mas iria orgulhar sua mãe. Iria cantar para e por ela. Iria voar alto. _

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But, I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**

**And break away**

**(Eu abrirei minhas asas **

**E aprenderei a voar**

**Eu farei o que for necessário**

**Até tocar o céu**

**E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei**

**e escaparei**

**Fora da escuridão **

**E em direção à luz**

**Mas eu não esquecerei as pessoas que amo**

**Correrei o risco, arriscarei, mudarei**

**e escaparei)**

_As pessoas estavam impressionadas, se perguntavam se a cantora e a muda eram a mesma pessoa. Muitas já tentavam cantar junto. Aquilo era um sonho? Mesmo se fosse, Tomoyo já estava feliz. Realizara seu sonho, mesmo que não fosse realidade. Olhava em volta e pensava: "Esse é o meu lugar!"._

_As pessoas aplaudiam entusiasmadas. Não sentia mais medo. Agradeceu com um gesto, disse algo e saiu. A coxia estava aparentemente vazia, por isso não teve vergonha de pular e gritar como criança. Mas alguém a interrompeu. _

_- Uau, Blackbird! Você conseguiu me impressionar, e isso é bem difícil! Não estava dando nada para você! Olha agora! Eles te amam! Prepare-se para vender como nunca você sequer imaginou! – Hiro falava com a mesma naturalidade com que cantava. Olhava nos olhos, Tomoyo achou aquilo admirável. Já estava se inscrevendo no fã clube. _

_- Ah, obrigada, eu acho... - Os olhos azuis dele, atravessavam-na. Não era seguro olha-los. O perfume dele estava deixando-a tonta._

_- Mas, me diga, o que aconteceu com você na hora que ele te chamou?Você parecia uma múmia!- Ele se divertia com a desgraça dela. Tomoyo sentiu que estava ficando vermelha. Abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Ele notou o erro e tentou repara-lo. - Me desculpe, não queria... você sabe... te magoar. Falei sem pensar! Desculpe-me._

_- Não tem problema. Eu tenho que ir!- Tomoyo queria fugir o mais rápido possível. Não deixaria que ele estragasse seu dia._

_- Por favor, me deixe reparar meu erro! O que você acha de sair? Sabe, para comemorar seu sucesso?_

_- Eu mal te conheço! Sinto muito! Tenho que ir- Tinha que tentar minimizar a chance de obter problemas. Se a única forma era ser mal educada, seria. Se virou e saiu andando, não olhou para trás. Mas se olhasse, veria a expressão de puro desapontamento que tomava o rosto dele._

_- Por isso mesmo! Você vai realmente me conhecer! Não me trate como se já soubesse como eu sou! Esse Hiro Nakamura, seguro e até meio arrogante, é o que você vê por fora, é um esconderijo! O que eu sou, de verdade, fica por trás, morrendo de medo que alguém o atinja! Mas eu estou totalmente exposto a você agora! Por favor, só essa chance!- Os olhos azuis deles estavam suplicantes. Ela estava com medo, e se ele não tivesse nada por dentro, se fosse somente aquele homem arrogante e seguro demais de si que ela conseguia ver por fora? Mas, só saberia se testasse._

_- Está bem. Estou pronta para conhecê-lo!_

_- Ótimo! Olá, prazer! Sou Hiro Nakamura e acho que você não vai se arrepender de ter me conhecido! Vamos?_

_- É um prazer conhecê-lo. E espero não me arrepender de nada._

_Ambos saíram em direção à porta. Era um começo._

* * *

Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas foi muito mais complicado que eu pensava continuar!XD Mas mesmo assim, foi delicioso escolher a música, fazer os diálogos,... TUDO, até mesmo escolher o título!

O Eriol ainda está de férias (talvez na Inglaterra, ou quem sabe, no Caribe), mas logo ele aparece (Capítulo 4 provavelmente)! Esperem só mais um pouquinho, por favor!!

Desculpem qualquer erro e obrigada de coração aos reviews! Foi muito mais fácil continuar sabendo que alguém gostou e está lendo!

Música: Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade do Clamp (quem sabe um dia, né? hehehehe)


	3. Notícias

**Notícias**

Tomoyo acordou assustada. A luz que vinha da janela aberta batera em seu rosto e ela olhou para o relógio, eram seis horas. Passou a mão da outro lado da cama e com tristeza percebeu que estava arrumado e vazio. Não tinha razão para continuar ali.

Levantou-se sem esforço e olhou para si mesma no espelho e viu que havia dormido vestida. Apesar de todo o sono que sentia, podia ver e sentir que seu reflexo estava mais velho. Três anos poderiam se passar em 12 horas?

Colocou uma roupa qualquer e foi tomar café da manhã. Sora, sua grande confidente, secretária e empregada deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a olhou com carinho. Possuía os olhos mais verdes e maternais que Tomoyo já havia visto.

Ela era um pedaço de Tomoeda que Tomoyo carregava consigo. Era a melhor amiga da mãe de Tomoyo e sempre fora babá de Tomoyo. Cuidara de Sonomi quando ela havia ficado doente e cuidara de Tomoyo quando a mãe morrera, como se fosse sua filha. Mudara-se com ela para Tóquio e seu filho, Takashi, era agente de Tomoyo. Eram uma família.

- Bom dia, querida! O seu café está na mesa.

- Como você...?- Só havia uma xícara na mesa. Como ela havia descoberto que Hiro não estava mais lá?

Ela mostrou a folha principal do Tóquio Notícias, a manchete principal era "Pego no flagra". A foto mostrava exatamente o que Tomoyo havia visto ontem. Lágrimas involuntárias caiam do rosto de Tomoyo enquanto ela lia a reportagem. No final, Sora a abraçou, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem. Talvez ficasse, mas ela não podia sentir isso agora.

- Posso lhe pedir um favor? Eu sei que não vou conseguir. Faça isso por mim. Tire tudo que remotamente me faça lembra-lo. Já fui torturada demais.

- É claro, querida. - Sora pegou as mãos de Tomoyo e com delicadeza, como se as mãos dela fossem de porcelana, tirou da mão direita um anel de diamantes. - Não se prenda a ele. Chame se precisar, está bem?

Tomoyo olhou para a mão nua. Mais uma parte dele presente nela foi embora. Por que se sentia ainda mais presa, quando deveria se sentir livre?

Às oito horas o telefone tocou. Nem Tomoyo nem Sora atenderam. Ambas tinhas suspeitas que pudesse ser uma ligação de Hiro. Uma parte de Tomoyo estava à frente do telefone, falando "Pode ser ele! Vamos! Atenda logo!". Mas dessa vez, Tomoyo não a escutou. Tinha que começar a montar resistência. Era uma pessoa insistente, pois tocara várias vezes, mas não deixava recado. Na última tentativa a pessoa resolvera deixar um recado. Tomoyo prendeu a respiração e rezou para que não fosse uma mensagem dele.

_"- Oi, eu acho... Deus, como é estranho falar com essa secretária eletrônica! Nunca me acostumo!_- Tomoyo fechou os olhos com força- _Ah, é! Mas enfim... É o Takashi falando!_- Tomoyo agradeceu- _Estou indo agora para aí! É urgente!"_

O porteiro interfonou quase em seguida e Takashi, jovem e alto, com os mesmos olhos verdes da mãe, com o rosto e as roupas amassadas, entrou como tempestade, quando Sora abriu a porta. Foi em direção à sala de TV, sem cumprimentar ninguém, com o laptop na mão. Abriu o laptop, ligou a TV e se sentou no sofá.

- É sobre o jornal, não é?

- O pior ainda não veio! Era isso que eu queria te mostrar, Tomoyo. È só disso que falam!- apontava a TV num gesto frenético.- Na internet a mesma coisa! Os provedores da internet promoveram até uma promoção: "Como você se vingaria do Hiro se fosse a Tomoyo?" e os fãs-clube estão brigando entre si! Uma loucura!

- Pensei que fosse um fato isolado... Meu Deus, e agora?- A apresentadora do noticiário começou a falar:

_- O assusto principal de hoje, com certeza não é a queda vertiginosa da Bolsa de Valores de Tóquio ou os estragos causados pelo furacão Jones no Sudeste Asiático, mas sim o fim do relacionamento de três anos dos cantores Hiro Nakamura e Tomoyo Daidouji. Ele de 25 anos e ela de 21 terminaram o noivado após um flagrante dado por Tomoyo de Hiro beijando a recentemente identificada modelo Miako Sato no romântico Parque Central de Tóquio. O evento foi amplamente coberto por fotógrafos, porém nenhuma das partes envolvidas foi encontrada pela nossa produção para comentar o fato. O furacão Jones ag..."_

O telefone tocava com insistência. Sora tirou com violência o fio da tomada. Takashi mudou de canal. Tomoyo ainda continuava em estado de choque, como haviam descoberto?

_"– Será que todo esse drama é um golpe de publicidade? Hoje em dia, tudo é possível! Veja bem, publicidade não faria mal a Tomoyo, ela é talentosa e vai precisar quando decidir lançar disco, e aquele palerma do Hiro vai lançar CD em breve..."_ – Takashi mudou o canal, olhava para Tomoyo estática. Seu rosto se assemelhava ao dela, a expressão era de susto e tristeza.

_"- Ah, tipo, o Hiro sempre foi muito bom pra mim, sabe, ele é suuuper interessante e bonito, você me entende, né? E daí que ele tinha namorada, um gatinho desses não é todo dia que se acha, não é? Tipo, eu adoro ele e tal, mas tipo, num vai, você me entende, né?-_ Tomoyo reconheceu somente o cabelo liso e escuro com pontas claras. Tinha a aparência de alguém que não comia há dias. De tão atraente chegava a ser feia. Falava com um repórter de rosto extremamente entediado.

_- Entendo, é claro! Essa foi Miako Sato dando seu parecer sobre..."_- A imagem desapareceu, Takashi havia desligado a TV.

- Já chega dessa tortura! Se eu ouvir mais um "tipo" eu me jogo da sacada! INACREDITÁVEL!- Takashi ainda olhava para frente, vendo a tela sem imagem da TV.- Ela é uma mula! Como ele pode trocar você por ela? Agora que eu posso falar eu vou falar! Ele é um idiota, Tomoyo! Desde o começo eu soube! Ele é desprezível!- Sora repreendia-o com o olhar- Mas não é verdade? Vai me dizer que não!

Tomoyo estava com os pensamentos longe dali. Abria e fechava os olhos para ver se aquele pesadelo acabava. Era algo pessoal, como podiam ser tão maldosos? Daria qualquer coisa para saber como tinham conseguido aquele material. Seu cérebro trabalhava depressa, repassava a cena fatídica diversas vezes.

- A minha hipótese é que algum paparazzi seguiu Tomoyo ou Hiro, se esconderam em alguma árvore ou arbusto do parque e o resultado está bem aqui!- Takashi mostrava a sua teoria conspiratória com fúria.

- Meu Deus... a árvore, o barulho... as luzes!- A mente de Tomoyo trabalhava com mais rapidez ainda, estava prestes a soltar fumaça. Sora e Takashi olhavam para ela surpresos. Ela acordara rapidamente do seu estado contemplativo e andava de um lado para o outro na sala. As luzes não eram invenções de sua mente atormentada. - O que acordou Hiro e essa tal de Miako foi um fotógrafo caindo de uma árvore! Eles foram chamados por alguém, ou o Hiro ou...

- ... a metida a modelete!- Ele disse um palavrão e recebeu um puxão de orelha de Sora.- O Hiro, pode não parecer, mas é mais esperto que todos nós juntos! Ele não correria esse risco, logo agora que vai lançar disco. Ela é a pessoa mais suspeita, quer a todo custo aparecer! Hiro vai tentar consertar tudo isso domingo, na entrevista dele para o Canal 8. Acordei com eles anunciando hoje de manhã! O pior é que ele disse que vai apresentar uma música sobre isso! Diz pra mim, um cara tão tapado quanto ele, em certos aspectos, precisa de três meses, não três dias para escrever uma música com tema que não seja rebolar! E aposto o que você quiser que ele vai tirar o máximo proveito disso tudo!

Tomoyo já estava sentindo o pânico percorrendo todo o seu corpo, como um arrepio. Tinha certeza que aquilo a arrasaria, todos iriam odiá-la para sempre. "Ele te deu uma música! E daí que ele te traiu?". Não teria mais nome, seria "Aquela que arrasou o coitado do Hiro".

- Meu Deus, e agora?- Sua voz saiu destorcida, fina demais, irreconhecível, tamanho o medo que sentia.

- Apesar de ser seu agente e meu dever seja saber de tudo, eu não sei o que fazer agora! Só espero que ele não seja esperto o bastante para manter esse papo de "Mamãe eu sou a vítima" por muito tempo. A não ser que a música seja ótima, toque sem parar por algum tempo, então ele lança um CD sobre isso e aí você já sabe o que acontece... Não que isso _irá_ acontecer, com certeza absoluta, mas há uma possibilidade grande...- Sora levantava as sobrancelhas até quase desaparecerem na linha do cabelo, Takashi se encolheu imediatamente.- É melhor eu ficar quieto...

Tomoyo queria se enfiar por debaixo dos lençóis, como uma criança com medo do escuro, queria desaparecer. Por que tudo com ela? Não merecia ser um pára-raios de desgraças. Takashi bateu na testa e voltou a falar.

- Meu Deu, me esqueci!- Tomoyo queria fugir para bem longe! Como era possível mais desgraças? Estava farta, não queria ouvir.

- Eu não quero...- A sua frase foi interrompida por um abraço forte.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu, está bem? Quero ouvir como você está.

As coisas podiam não ser tão ruins assim, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Tinha uma família que a mantinha de pé, não importa o que acontecesse. Não sofria sozinha.

* * *

Olá!

Por favor, sejam pacientes! O Eriol já voltou de férias e já aparece no próximo capítulo (certeza absoluta!! E que já está meio escrito!). Espero que a vontade de matar o Hiro não esteja completa, pois mais um golpe vem por aí!

Comentem, por favor! Preciso saber como a fic está indo!!

Até! Pelo menos é o que eu espero!

Os personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.


	4. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

Os dias que antecediam a entrevista de Hiro passaram apressados. Takashi já acampava na sala do apartamento de Tomoyo. O dia inteiro assistiam Dvds, a TV já não era segura, os programas sempre achavam uma forma de citar o fim do relacionamento.

Tomoyo adormeceu torta no sofá, cercada de embalagens de doces. Takashi se levantou em câmera lenta para não acordá-la. Uma embalagem de chocolate grudou em seu pé e ele fez uma manobra extremamente arriscada, sem sucesso para tirá-la. Takashi desistiu nervoso, saiu andando, fazendo um barulho extraordinário para o tamanho da embalagem. Sora observava a cena, parada a porta, com expressão preocupada.

- Que droga!- Takashi tirou a embalagem grudada com raiva. - Eu nunca gostei desse chocolate, é uma porcaria!- olhou para Tomoyo adormecida no sofá. - Nem se eu passasse com trator por cima dela ela acordaria! Nem sei porque tomei cuidado!

- Ele acabou com ela, não é?- O olhar de Sora estava atento à respiração de Tomoyo.

- Eu só a vi assim uma vez na vida, quando a Sonomi morreu. Mas não foi algo repentino, um choque, como com o Hiro. Sonomi morria aos poucos, dia a dia e ela não podia ajudá-la, a não ser cantando. - Tomoyo se virou no sofá, ambos a olharam assustados.

- E a entrevista? Sinto que ela não vai agüentar! A vida dela vai desmoronar de novo! E ela não vai ter força para reconstruir!

- É o que eu mais tenho medo! Não por perder o emprego, quem me dera fosse só isso! O Hiro vai jogar sujo mesmo, essa música vai inverter os papéis. Vai ser um desastre... Mas ela vai sempre ter a gente. Não importa o que ocorra, vai dar tudo certo no final.

O dia da entrevista chegou. Tomoyo estava extremamente tensa e sensível, a relação de todos era mais delicada do que uma caminhada por entre ovos. Takashi e Sora se entreolhavam a qualquer movimento mais brusco dela. As horas passavam ainda mais depressa e a hora do programa não tardou a chegar. Takashi ligou a TV e deixou no Canal 8.

- Você tem certeza que quer isso? Por que se não, a gente entende... -Falava devagar, as palavras precisavam ser aceitas uma a uma.

- Eu tenho que saber o que acontece, Takashi! Não posso fugir pra sempre. - ele colocou as mãos em cima das dela, estavam geladas. Sora beijou-a na testa.

A vinheta multicolorida anunciou que o programa estava começando. O ex-apresentador do Tokyo Talent Show, programa onde tudo começara, apareceu por detrás da cortina azul escuro e entrou no palco. Seu rosto magro estava ainda mais enrugado, porém exibia um sorriso vitorioso, aquela entrevista era um trunfo único para ele.

_- Tenho a honra de dizer que presenciei o começo e a tristeza de dizer que presencio o fim. -Seu rosto apresentou momentânea tristeza, mas logo voltara à expressão inicial. - Trazemos com exclusividade, Hiro Nakamura!_

_As palmas soaram e Hiro entrou. Seu rosto estava de relance abatido, mas olhando com atenção, percebia-se que era apenas um truque de maquiagem. O cabelo propositalmente, parecia não ter sido penteado há dias. Vestia a jaqueta preferida, a que Tomoyo bordara. Sentou-se meio curvado no sofá vermelho vivo, ao lado da poltrona do apresentador._

_-Nós sentimos muito, Hiro. Sempre torcemos pelo relacionamento de vocês. – Não, não sentiam e muito menos torciam. Davam graças pelo fim tão polêmico. – Conte-nos o que REALMENTE aconteceu._

_- Obrigado por tudo. A verdade foi que houve uma inversão de papéis. -A platéia fez "ooo" em coro. -Isso mesmo! Todos acharam que eu era o culpado e ela a vítima! Que grande mentira! A verdade é que esse suposto flagra foi uma armação do agente de Tomoyo, ele nunca gostou do nosso romance. Mas eu perdôo-o por tudo! – _Takashi resmungou:" Que desgraçado!! Mas a parte de nunca gostar é verdade!"- _Eu não conheço aquela modelo! Ela me agarrou a mando do agente! Não parece, mas ela é muito mais forte que eu!_

_-Mas e a Tomoyo, Hiro?_

_- Eu sempre amei e amarei a Tomoyo. Mas, tenho que dizer que ela já não era mais a mesma. Não se importava comigo como antes, dava desculpas esfarrapadas para sair à noite. Aquilo me torturava muito. Já não sabia o que fazer!_

_- Ela não te quer mais?- O apresentador sorria até com os olhos, a entrevista renderia mais do que ele sequer sonhara._

_- No mesmo dia que terminamos, ela apresentou para a família o novo namorado, um jogador de pólo sueco. Não me conformo! Eu a amava tanto!- Se a cena poderia ficar mais dramática, ficou naquele momento, Hiro cobriu o rosto e fingiu chorar aos soluços, que sacudiam seu corpo inteiro. O apresentador entrou na encenação e abraçou Hiro. A cena durou quase um minuto e emocionou muitas pessoas da platéia._

_- É muito triste ver uma pessoa tão querida sofrendo tanto! O Japão chora a sua dor, Hiro! Uma salva de palmas para esse guerreiro! –A platéia aplaudiu de pé. Hiro agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. –Agora vamos falar de assuntos mais agradáveis, como seu novo disco._

_- Ah, é claro! Os meus discos são sempre falam um pouco sobre a minha vida e esse não vai ser diferente. Todas as canções vão ser sobre esse momento no mínimo ruim. –Seus olhos azuis lacrimejaram._

_- Me disseram que você mostraria uma delas hoje. É verdade? –Os olhos do apresentador cintilaram._

_- Sim. Essa música, que se chama Goodbye My Lover e eu a escrevi naquele dia terrível. Não conseguiria dormir com aquilo na minha mente nem se quisesse! – ele secou uma lágrima inexistente._

_Hiro se encaminhou até o centro do palco. Sentou em um banquinho e empunhou um violão. As luzes abaixaram dramaticamente. A música começou e a banda acompanhou-o._

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**To****ok your soul out into the night**

**and may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

**touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**you changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me. **

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

**and as move you on, remember me,**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**

**I cannot live without you.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

**And I will bear my soul in time,**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**(Eu te desapontei ou decepcionei?**

**Eu devia me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes**

**desaprovarem? **

**Porque eu vi o fim antes de começar,**

**sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha**

**vencido**

**Então eu tomei o que é meu por eterno direito**

**Tomei sua alma durante a noite**

**Talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí**

**Eu estou aqui por você, se você se importasse**

**Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.**

**Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos**

**E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando**

**Meu coração estava cego por você**

**Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.**

**Partilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.**

**Conheço-te bem, conheço o seu cheiro.**

**Eu estive viciado em você.**

**Adeus meu amor.**

**Adeus minha amiga.**

**Você tem sido a única**

**Você tem sido a única para mim**

**Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo,**

**Você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos**

**que você toma**

**E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim**

**Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser**

**já te vi chorar, já te vi sorrir**

**Observei-a dormindo por um instante**

**Eu seria o pai do seu filho**

**Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você**

**Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus**

**Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem**

**E eu te amo, juro que é verdade**

**eu não posso viver sem você**

**E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,**

**Quando estou dormindo**

**E eu irei agüentar minha alma no tempo,**

**Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés**

**Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio**

**Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio)**

Os acordes finais soaram e a platéia reagiu imediatamente. Aplaudiu de pé com entusiasmo, ainda mais emocionada. Hiro voltou para o sofá, a entrevista prosseguiu e só foi interrompida por súbitos ataques de choro da parte de Hiro. O mais violento deles foi quando mostrou a jaqueta e o bordado que Tomoyo fizera. Depois de alguns minutos a entrevista acabou e o apresentador seguiu com uma reportagem sobre um devastador incêndio que ocorria em Yokohama.

Takashi abaixou o volume da TV e olhou para a mãe e para Tomoyo. Ambas choravam de maneira silenciosa, porém violenta. Tomoyo apertava a mão de Sora com tanta intensidade que estava deixando-a pálida. Takashi colocou a mão sobre a das duas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- Tomoyo desvincilhou-se do aperto.

- Não, não vai Takashi! Isso foi a minha sentença! Agora todos acham que ele era o homem perfeito, a vítima e eu nunca sequer o mereci!-lágrimas grossas borravam seu rosto.

-Tomoyo, eu...-Os olhos verdes de Takashi também estavam molhados.

-O que eu fiz de errado para ele? Meu Deus, eu não agüento mais!

Tomoyo saiu correndo em direção à porta. As lágrimas a impediam de ver onde estava indo.

-Espera, Tomoyo!- Sora gritou e abriu a porta. O elevador já havia fechado. - Meu Deus! E se...

- A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é rezar para que ela não faça nenhuma besteira! Ela precisa de um tempo pra sozinha, pra colocar as idéias no lugar...

A música de Hiro ecoava na mente de Tomoyo e bloqueava seus pensamentos. Seus pés levaram-na à uma alameda quieta. Rapidamente percebeu que era a rua lateral do Parque Central de Tóquio. Desviou o olhar o mais rápido possível, encarando a rua. O único estabelecimento aberto era um café pequeno, chamado "New England", que passava quase despercebido, porém, o pensamento de um abrigo em uma noite fria como aquela fazia com que fosse extremamente convidativo.

Atravessou a rua e entrou sem olhar para trás. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado do painel de vidro que permitia ver o movimento inexistente da rua. Sua visão colou em um ponto no asfalto e seus pensamentos vagaram para longe dali. Lágrimas grossas e involuntárias surgiram sem aviso, como acontecia nos últimos dias.

- Diga ao cliente que estamos fechando!- Uma voz masculina e com sotaque inglês marcante disse de algum lugar que a abafava.

-Diga você! Eu já estou lhe fazendo um favor estando aqui, se você quer saber! Meu horário termina às nove, Eriol! ÀS NOVE! Eu poderia estar fazendo tantas coisas e estou aqui enxugando copos!- disse uma voz feminina e com forte sotaque chinês. Fazia mais barulho que o necessário para fazer a tão odiada tarefa.

- Estou extremamente ocupado e encharcado, Meiling! O que custa? São só duas palavras!

- "Sai fora"?

- Não, "Estamos fechando"!- Um barulho de água jorrando quase abafou a voz.

- Ótimo, Eriol! Estou indo! Feliz agora?

- Estaria pulando de felicidade se não estivesse debaixo da pia!

Meiling era uma jovem de cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos avermelhados e expressão alerta. Saiu marchando em direção às mesas com um dos copos na mão.

-Ok, a não ser que você, querido cliente, seja surdo ou retardado, já deu pra perceber que estamos... SANTO DEUS!- Meiling se assustara, deixando o copo cair no chão. O barulho do copo quebrando em mil pedaços acordou Tomoyo e a colocou em estado de pânico.

- O que foi dessa vez, Meiling?- Um homem alto, de olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos negros apareceu por debaixo do balcão. Seus óculos, cabelo e roupas estavam extremamente ensopados. Sua boca fez um arco de espanto, idêntico ao de Meiling- Meu Deus!

O silêncio se prolongou por quase um minuto. Ninguém ousava dizer nada, Tomoyo quebrou-o.

- Por favor, não me xinguem, nem me coloquem para fora! Todo mundo está enganado, eu não magoei o Hiro, eu juro!- Tomoyo falava sem pausa e rápido. Mas fez silêncio imediatamente quando Meiling fez um gesto com a mão. Ela puxou uma cadeira e desabou sobre ela. Eriol continuava paralisado, como se brincasse de estátua.

- Cada coisa que acontece por aqui!- falou mais para si mesma do que para os outros dois presentes.- Você é a Tomoyo Daidouji, certo?- Tomoyo apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.- Então o que você está fazendo por aqui? Você devia estar trancada, chorando por como é idiota! O Hiro é um mané! Como você pode suportá-lo tanto tempo?

- Mas você não... - Meiling fez outro gesto de impaciência e a confusa Tomoyo se calou.

- E você acha que eu acredito no que _Hiro Nakamura _diz?

- Mas todo mundo...

- Eu não sou como todo mundo! Daqui nós temos uma vista para o parque, vimos tudo o que aconteceu! Os fotógrafos vieram para cá depois de tudo. O Hiro também vinha aqui às vezes, com diversas companhias, se é que você me entende... Às vezes eu conversava com ele, mas o Eriol o conhecia melhor, até fez...

- Meiling, já chega! Ela já entendeu!- Eriol saiu do seu estado de choque e interrompeu Meiling de maneira brusca. Tomoyo estava extremamente curiosa para saber o que Eriol havia feito, mas talvez nunca soubesse. Meiling recomeçou a falar.

- A entrevista foi uma piada, não acha? Ele podia até mudar de profissão! Eu assistiria até programa infantil se fosse para vê-lo fazendo aquelas cenas de novo!- Tomoyo secou as lágrimas e riu jeito engraçado que Meiling o imitava, parecendo que estava tendo crises gravíssimas de tosse, cobrindo o rosto e sacudindo o corpo. – Me esqueci de oferecer, quer mais chá? Você merece, imagino o que tem passado. Você o amava muito, não é?- Tomoyo apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Meiling falava sem pausa sobre a entrevista. Imitou pessoas da platéia, o apresentador e Hiro. Tomoyo quase morreu diversas vezes engasgada com seu chá. Eriol saiu sem dizer nada, em direção aos fundos, deixando-as sozinhas.

- Meu Deus, já são onze horas! Preciso voltar para casa! Eles devem estar desesperados por notícias!

- Então vamos juntas! Meu turno acaba as nove, mas sempre acabo saindo essa hora! Só vou avisar que estou saindo para o Eriol e já vamos!

Meiling atravessou um corredor estreito, uma música tocada no piano se tornava cada vez mais audível. Subiu uma escada e bateu na primeira porta à esquerda.

O quarto pequeno estava parcialmente escuro. O único móvel que havia era um piano gasto. Eriol o tocava com violência, olhando somente para uma partitura. Assustou-se quando Meiling entrou na sala.

- Tomoyo e eu estamos indo... - Sua frase não estava completa, esperava algo dele.

- Ótimo! Até amanhã, Meiling. - Falou como se encerrasse o assunto.

- Não vai contar a ela?

- Sobre o que, Meiling?- Eriol escondeu a partitura enquanto Meiling tirava o avental.

- Você não me engana tão fácil assim! Saiba que aquilo foi o golpe de misericórdia! Será impressionante se você conseguir dormir à noite!

Meiling saiu e bateu a porta com muita força. Olhou-se no espelho, no final do corredor e forçou um sorriso. Dentro do quarto, Eriol fechou o piano e olhou-o com amargura. Como pudera fazer aquilo?

* * *

AHA! O Eriol demorou, mas chegou!!

Se eu estou com vontade de matar o Hiro em um trágico acidente? SIM!! Não posso ser parcial, mas ele merece! Quem mandou mexer com a Tomoyo?!

O Eriol é uma gracinha, não? heheheheheheheh

Obrigada MESMO à Lady Luna Andrews e Gii pelos comentários! E por todas as pessoas que leram ou visitaram o meu perfil, mesmo sem ter comentado!

Até em breve!

Beijos!

COMENTEM!!

Música: Goodbye My Lover-James Blunt

Os personagens pertencem ao CLAMP.


	5. Open Doors

**Open**** Doors**

-Desculpe a minha demora! Então, vamos?- Meiling apareceu novamente, sem o uniforme de trabalho.

Ambas saíram e Meiling fechou a porta do café e trancou-a. Seu rosto estava tenso, o sorriso fácil havia desaparecido. Os músculos do seu rosto se esforçavam, mas só conseguiam um sorriso quadrado.

Andaram por algum tempo caladas. Tomoyo, como sempre, foi silenciosamente escolhida para quebrar o gelo.

- Você está aqui no Japão há muito tempo?- Tomoyo perguntou enquanto passavam pelas ruas do centro, extremamente iluminadas e agitadas, apesar da hora.

-Não, vim de Hong Kong faz só alguns meses! Não agüentaria nem mais um segundo lá!- Um brilho obstinado surgiu em seus olhos. – Enquanto meus pais me mantinham trancada de castigo em planejei minha fuga, o que eu consegui na minha festa de 18 anos. Imagine uma garota com vestido de debutante vermelho em pleno aeroporto de Hong Kong! - riu com gosto da lembrança. - Eriol me ajudou muito no começo, mas depois, as coisas se encaixaram.

-Você o conhecia de onde?- de alguma forma sabia que Meiling, falando sem parar, iria deixar alguma pista do segredo de Eriol.

- Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, meu pai tinha negócios com o pai de Eriol na Inglaterra e apesar da distância e das diferenças nos tornamos amigos. - Olhou para Tomoyo e viu o seu interesse pelo que ela dizia. - Somos apenas amigos! Pode levá-lo se quiser!

Tomoyo não conseguiu segurar a sua curiosidade e quando retomou a sua sanidade estava diante de uma Meiling assustada com sua pergunta.

-O que ele não quis que você me dissesse?

Meiling balançou a cabeça e sem olhar para seus olhos disse:

- Eu não posso dizer.

Continuaram caminhando, caladas, até a esquina aonde se separariam.

-Não que eu ache que você não deva saber. Ele tem que explicar muitas coisas para que você entenda o porquê dele ter feito aquilo.

Meiling se despediu e saiu andando na direção contrária que Tomoyo tomaria.

O barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo despertou Sora, que estava adormecida em uma poltrona, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e interrompeu a curta e circular caminhada de Takashi. Tomoyo tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas deixou as chaves caírem com estrondo quando Takashi foi andando ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

-Você vai me dizer onde esteve, com quem esteve e porque demorou tanto _agora_! – nunca falara tão sério com ela em toda a sua vida. Ela já se arrependia por ter deixado os dois tão preocupados. Contou o que havia acontecido da maneira mais detalhada que pode, era uma forma de se redimir.

- Então esse tal de Eriol tem rabo preso, certo? E se ele quis que essa Meiling não te contasse quer dizer que tem algo a ver com você ou é algo que o Hiro não gostaria que você soubesse. - A fase contida de Takashi já havia passado. Falava alto e mexia sem parar no enfeite de mesa, que estava quase se espatifando no chão.

-Meiling me disse que ele teria que explicar algumas coisas para que eu entendesse o que ele havia feito. Apesar de falar se parar ela não deixou escapar nada!

-Detesto esse tipo de gente que fala demais. – Tomoyo salvou das mãos inquietas de Takashi o enfeite de mesa e lhe lançou um olhar: "Olha quem fala!" fulminante.

Decidiu que arrancaria de Eriol o que ele havia feito, nem se fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Acordou bem cedo, precisava de um plano excelente, pois tinha certeza que Eriol não diria com facilidade o que ela tanto queria. Depois de duas horas, conseguiu apenas terminar o serviço de Takashi, destroçando o enfeite de mesa e ter a certeza que fazer cócegas até que ele dissesse o que ela queria não era um bom plano.

Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, constatou. Andou descalça e arrastando o seu pijama velho de bichinhos até a cozinha, assustando Sora, que tentava tirar o chocolate em pó duro e seco que Takashi havia deixado no fundo de uma caneca, que Tomoyo reconheceu do café da manhã do dia anterior.

-Bom dia!- e voltou a se concentrar em sua tarefa. – Nem uma escavadeira conseguiria tirar essa porcaria! – desistiu da caneca e voltou olhar para Tomoyo. – Não te vejo acordando tão cedo assim desde... nunca, na verdade... – Tomoyo riu da sinceridade de Sora.

- Preciso da sua ajuda! Faz horas que estou tentando encontrar um jeito... – Sora sentou-se e fez um gesto para que ela continuasse. – Como eu faço um homem falar algo que ele se nega veementemente?

- Não tenho esse problema há anos! Meu marido já se foi há muitos anos... - A saudade estava estampada até em sua voz. – e Takashi, bem, você sabe, contaria antes mesmo de pedir! Mas o pouco que me lembro – passou delicadamente o dedo onde a aliança de ouro deveria estar. – diria a você que é necessário, antes de tudo, ganhar a confiança dele, o que não é algo fácil. É preciso cautela, precisão, gentileza, inteligência!

- Então já desisti! Isso vai ser praticamente impossível! Ele não se abriria a esse ponto comigo!

- Bem, então você precisa pular a janela, se as portas se fecharam. – Sora levantou-se.

- Me diga qualquer coisa e eu farei!- Sora já estava de costas para Tomoyo. Ela não iria falar, não? – Sora, o que então?

- Olhe e pense!- Sora fez um movimento gracioso, manejando a faca como se fosse uma adaga. Os olhos de Tomoyo ficaram arregalados.

- Quando eu disse qualquer coisa, não incluía torturar o coitado! Meu Deus! O que deu na sua cabeça para me sugerir isso? – Já estava imaginando o porquê do marido de Sora ter morrido tão cedo.

- Não seja boba, Tomoyo! Claro que não! – espetou a faca com força em um peixe, que foi fatiado em duas metades precisamente iguais. – Seja graciosa, ao mesmo tempo suave e letal, como uma adaga! Seduza-o!

- Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo Sora! – beijou-a e saiu com pressa, mas sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Já tinha achado uma forma que talvez desse certo.

Demorou tempo demais se arrumando e apesar de ter acordado muito cedo, chegou quase no horário do almoço. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviada ao ver que não havia clientes, afinal seria embaraçoso se a vissem tentando seduzir Eriol. A imprensa teria um dia cheio, diriam: "Hiro estava enganado! Não era um jogador de pólo sueco, mas sim um dono de bar inglês!". Sua vida viraria novamente um inferno.

Eriol guardava tranquilamente alguns copos no armário. Tomoyo sentiu uma pontada de desespero. Pensou no que vestir, mas não no que faria ou diria. Ainda valia voltar atrás? Respirou fundo, já estava ali, não iria desistir agora. Com o que restava de sua coragem abriu a porta.

O barulho rouco do sininho que havia atrás da porta fez com que Eriol se virasse. O que ela fazia ali? Ele viu o quanto ela estava bonita, mais bonita do que o normal, seu rosto ainda mais angelical. Os olhos violetas dela estavam esfumaçados e olham para ele como se esperassem uma ação, uma palavra. Tirou os olhos dela depressa, não suportaria decepcioná-la. Abaixou-se e fingiu se ocupar com algo debaixo da pia.

Tomoyo continuou encarando o balcão vazio. Tinha que ter ainda mais coragem, afinal, qualquer um consegue ter coragem o bastante para abrir uma porta. Nada que ela dissesse daria o efeito que desejava, havia se esquecido de todas as frases de efeito que aprendera na vida. Estava tão atordoada que provavelmente só se lembrava de seu nome.

Olhou para Eriol, que estava abaixado por detrás do balcão, olhando para o revestimento gasto de madeira. A cena não poderia ficar mais estranha. Ou poderia?

- Sou Tomoyo Daidouji! É um prazer!- conseguiu fazer a cena ficar ainda mais estranha. Odiou-se por dizer algo tão patético. Eriol levantou a cabeça, como se olhasse para o teto e sorriu com sinceridade.

- Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa e é realmente um prazer conhecê-la! – Estendeu a mão para ela e riu ainda mais, gostou da suposta brincadeira.

- Parece que o café não está muito cheio agora... – Queria correr de vergonha. Não conseguiria nada dele se o chamasse de fracassado. Por que não recorreu ao tempo ou a qualquer outro assunto para aqueles que não tinham assunto?

- As pessoas geralmente almoçam na hora do almoço, não tomam café. A não ser você, é claro!- queria recolher com as mãos o que havia dito. Acabara de chamá-la de anormal. Perguntou-se: "O que você tem na cabeça, afinal?".

Eriol voltou a olhar o assoalho, era melhor não se levantar ainda. Nunca se sabe quando irá receber um ataque de uma mulher ofendida.

Tomoyo estava entrando em pânico. Eriol acabara de chamá-la de esquisita e depois que se passa o jardim de infância, ouvir isso de um cara quer dizer que ele não gosta de você. Não conseguiria seduzi-lo nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Agora teria que escolher: o caminho mais rápido, porém mais arriscado, perguntando na lata, ou dar voltas e voltas até chegar a pergunta decisiva. Gracejos não a agradavam, mas era melhor do que arriscar tudo e sair sem nada.

Ele se levantou e começou a virar o bule de chá, sem nem ao menos ela pedir. Seus olhos, por detrás dos óculos estavam indecifráveis. Ele empurrou com cuidado a xícara cheia em direção à ela, que começou a tomá-la. Isso daria tempo para que pensasse no que faria. Ele a observava com atenção.

- Não é um britânico chá das cinco, mas está realmente bom. – gracejou em meio aos goles, dando as costas a ele, observando o calmo movimento da rua.

- Devo acreditar que você veio até aqui só para tomar chá?- Sua voz estava calma. Tomoyo se virou sem pressa e fitou o rosto impassível dele.

- Não. – Sentiu vergonha da sua tentativa, como achou que isso iria dar certo? Ele ouviu a sua resposta e saiu de detrás do balcão para sentar-se, deixando-a para trás. – O que você fez para o Hiro? Tem a ver comigo?

Sentou-se sem convite ao lado dele e se ocupou torcendo as mãos, enquanto aguardava uma resposta. O que aquele silêncio da parte dele significava? Ele se levantou após algum tempo e desapareceu pela porta que dava para a parte dos fundos, sem dizer nada, mas voltou, pouco tempo depois, com uma folha nas mãos.

- Aqui está o que fiz. – Colocou o papel sobre a mesa, sem olhar para ela. – Saiba que não me orgulho.

Tomoyo pegou a folha e viu que era uma partitura. Soube imediatamente que era a partitura da música que Hiro cantara. Seus olhos ardiam e a raiva subia pela sua garganta.

- O que você achou que estava fazendo? Como você pôde? – explodiu e gritou mais alto do que achava que poderia. Ele não a olhava.

Queria que ele gritasse um bom motivo em resposta, mas ele não fez isso. Ela saiu correndo, deixando-o acompanhado da partitura e de seu arrependimento. Não viu que ele também chorava.

- O que foi isso? – Meiling entrou quase em seguida à saída de Tomoyo. Viu que ele chorava e teve a delicadeza de se demorar fechando a porta. Ela viu a partitura em cima da mesa e imediatamente compreendeu. – Você disse tudo a ela?

- Não consegui... – bateu com força o punho fechado sobre a mesa. – Como eu consigo ser tão covarde?

- Então conserte! Vá até ela e diga tudo! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer. E era.

- Eu não sei nada dela!E não tenho o endereço dela!

- Mas eu tenho! Viu como às vezes eu sou útil?

Ela arrancou um guardanapo do suporte e escreveu o endereço em garranchos. Eriol deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi pegar seu casaco, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- E se ela se recusar a me ouvir?

- Arrombe a porta, ué! E só grite com ela se for extremamente necessário! – riu da preocupação excessiva do amigo. – Vai dar tudo certo! Boa sorte!

Ele saiu correndo, tamanha a pressa que sentia, mas nem ao menos entendia a urgência daquilo. A única coisa que sabia agora era que ter magoado-a doía mais do que o normal. Sentiu que quanto mais corria, mais o endereço parecia distante. Quando pensou em desistir, a multidão apressada do centro de Tóquio o empurrou para seu destino.

Finalmente, chegou ao prédio indicado pelos garranchos de Meiling. Não havia seguranças, fãs enlouquecidos e imprensa acampando na frente do prédio, como havia imaginado. O prédio era branco e modesto, sem astros da música circulando na portaria. Abriu a porta de vidro da portaria devagar.

- O que estou fazendo? Eriol, você nem a conhece! – fechou a porta. – Mas você fez aquela maldita música! Você tem que se desculpar! Não deve ser tão difícil! É só falar a verdade! – Abriu a porta novamente e em seguida fechou-a, retomando a sua "conversa" consigo mesmo.

O porteiro olhou com curiosidade aquele homem que não conseguia nem se decidir se entrava ou não.

- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – o porteiro queria conferir se o hospício havia perdido um paciente. – Trabalho aqui há anos e posso lhe afirmar com toda a certeza que existe que não importa o número de vezes que você abra e feche, a porta não dará em outro lugar. – riu da própria piada e da cara de desespero daquele moço.

- Tenho que falar com Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Me dê seu nome e interfonarei para ela. – disse com desânimo. – Como se alguém fosse receber um maluco feito você!- nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer aquilo baixo.

- Ei! Posso até ser maluco para você, mas não sou surdo!

- Qual o seu nome e o que você é dela?

O que ele era dela? Não era amigo, muito menos parente. Era o que afinal? Era apenas o compositor da música que Hiro cantou no programa que arrasou a carreira dela. Se ele dissesse o seu nome ela não permitiria a sua entrada. Ou seja, não conseguiria entrar nem por um milagre, nem se fosse o irmão favorito do porteiro a sua entrada sem autorização seria permitida.

Se as portas estavam fechadas, ele pularia a janela. Procurou pelo elevador, não era tão longe assim... Só precisaria correr um pouquinho. Para descobrir o andar que Tomoyo morava espichou o corpo inteiro para ver a relação de moradores, mas o porteiro, com toda a sua gordura a mais, encobria toda a sua visão.

- Então? Você esqueceu seu nome? Saiba que isso não é algo normal!

Viu a revista em cima do balcão e procurou qualquer nome na capa. Jay.

- Ahn... Meu nome, é... Jay! Isso aí! Sou amigo dela! – Se tentasse ser ator morreria de fome. O porteiro virou e pegou a relação de moradores. Seu dedo descia cada vez mais e parou no décimo sexto andar, no número 117. Eriol Saiu correndo sem pensar duas vezes até o elevador e quando estava quase entrando...

- Pensa que eu nasci ontem? Sua cara de besta não engana!

O porteiro, com uma rapidez impressionante para alguém de seu tamanho, apertou um botão na parede, fazendo as portas do elevador se fecharem, quase prendendo uma perna de Eriol. Sua perna esquerda raspou na porta e começou a sangrar.

- Eu podia ter perdido uma perna nessa sua brincadeira, sabia? – Eriol ficou realmente furioso.

Foi mais rápido na corrida e subiu as escadas em disparada. Não soube como sobreviveu a tanto exercício em tão pouco tempo. Por que raios ela não morava no primeiro andar?

Já estava quase se arrastando quando chegou ao décimo sexto andar. Mal conseguia respirar, como iria se desculpar e explicar tudo para ela? Respirou bem fundo, até ter certeza que não poderia mais receber ar em seus pulmões, apertou a campainha e esperou, tentando se manter de pé.

Ouviu passos se aproximando da porta. Tomoyo se arrastou, sem vontade alguma, até a porta. Tinha quase certeza que era o totalmente inconveniente do porteiro, querendo saber novamente se Hiro não iria voltar. Desejava com todas as suas forças que alguém estivesse no apartamento com ela para atender a campainha. "Que dia horrível esse, não?" pensou. Abriu a porta sem olhar pelo olho mágico.

- Será que eu já vou ter que desenhar pro senhor? O Hiro não voltou e nem... – Parou imediatamente ao ver quem era. Como ele ainda ousava? – Ah, é _você_!

- Por favor, me escuta! Será que você não consegue nem me ouvir?

- Não, é claro que não consigo! Você concordou com a mentira dele! Você sempre soube que ele estava errado e mesmo assim fez aquela música? Como você consegue ser tão... desprezível? – fechou a porta com mais força do que seria necessário, não a rachando por milagre, mas não saiu andando, continuou lá.

- Eu sei que errei e como! E me arrependo muito! Eu estava precisando muito, eu tinha que... enfim, eu não pude recusar!

- Se alguém te pedisse algo errado e lhe fizesse uma oferta irrecusável, você diria sim? Pelo menos você teria dinheiro para pagar a fiança, caso fosse preso! – Já gritavam a plenos pulmões. Ouviriam um ao outro mesmo se estivessem a metros de distância.

- Você enlouqueceu? É claro que não sou assim! Sei que errei e fui muito egoísta! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso? EU SINTO MUITO! Eu não te conhecia! Se eu soubesse como você...

- Se você soubesse... – Ela já não gritava. Apesar de ainda estar furiosa não conseguia mais gritar. Por que ele era tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas para ela?

- ... teria sido tudo diferente! Eu realmente não sei como te dizer isso... – se a porta estivesse aberta ela veria o quanto ele estava vermelho e suado, não por ter subido correndo as infinitas escadas.

- Por favor... tente! - Ouviu-o respirar fundo, como se tentasse absorver coragem pela respiração.

- Eu nunca, nunca, nem por todo dinheiro do mundo, conseguiria fazer algo que te machucasse tanto... Pode parecer estranho, eu mal te conheço, mas acredite!

- Eu acredito.

A distância de metros já não existia. Simplesmente estavam onde estavam, apenas separados por uma porta fechada. Tomoyo tentou demonstrar o que sentia, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que sentia, abrindo a porta e olhando diretamente para ele, sem se esconder ou evitá-lo. Não pode deixar de notar que ele estava extremamente desarrumado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Não precisa me olhar com essa cara! Não escalei a Torre de Tóquio antes de vir para cá! Saiba que só faço isso de sexta! O problema foi o seu maldito porteiro e aquele maldito botão que trava o elevador! Definitivamente eles são eficientes contra pessoas não autorizadas a entrarem, como eu! Subi 16 andares de escada e quase perdi uma perna! – Eriol estava extremamente orgulhoso do seu feito.

- Obrigada por todo o seu esforço...

- Ok, não vou negar, estou _muito_ cansado! Por que você não mora no primeiro andar, hein? – ele brincou e ela riu com gosto.

- Ei, não me incrimine! Eu não escolhi o apartamento! Foi o... – ela não terminou a frase, mas ele compreendeu e sinalizou o fato com um aceno de cabeça. – Me desculpe... É realmente difícil não... – ele fez o mesmo aceno e entrou sem convite no apartamento. – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Me desculpe entrar sem convite! Não consigo mais me agüentar em pé! Minha perna está latejando... – Apesar da dor, sentou meio rígido no sofá. Fez uma cara engraçada de alívio.

- Me desculpe... A única coisa que faço ultimamente é falar nele... – sentou-se ao seu lado, como se também estivesse na casa de um estranho , acompanhada de uma pessoa ainda mais desconhecida.

- Eu te entendo... É uma fase, ainda é muito recente! Quando se perde alguém que se ama dessa maneira, tão repentina, é normal sentir tanta falta...

- Você já...?

- Se já perdi alguém assim? Ah, já... – sua voz mostrava que ainda sentia dor e saudades, sua expressão mudou imediatamente, não precisava perguntar se havia saído muito machucado.

Eriol não disse mais nada e Tomoyo achou melhor fazer o mesmo. Ele já dava sinais de que havia encerrado o assunto. Levantou-se e com expressão de dor se dirigiu mancando até a janela, olhando o movimento da rua.

- Eu me sacrifiquei demais... – Depois uma longa pausa, ele recomeçou. – Ela não merecia... Saiba que o Hiro também não merece.

Lançou um olhar de despedida para Tomoyo e caminhou até a porta, fechando-a com cuidado, deixando-a sozinha, acompanhada somente pelos seus pensamentos, que já não eram sobre o mesmo homem de antes.

* * *

Oi!

Meu Deus! Que vergonha!! Desculpem MESMO a minha demora!

Acompanhe a minha equação maluca: provas (MUITAS MESMO!) + um pouco de perfeccionismo da minha parte + crise de criatividade demora na entrega do capítulo.

Infinitas desculpas!Espero que tenha ficado tão bom quanto poderia ter ficado!

Quanto ao título, o nome em inglês é uma espécie de homenagem ao album The Open Door do Evanescence ( q eu adorei, por sinal!!) e também se refere as oportunidades (As Portas Abertas do título) que são criadas pelas personagens durante o cápítulo. LEMBRE-SE: Se alguém lhe fecha as portas, pule a janela (O Eriol que o diga! hehehehehe)!

Muito obrigada ao comentário da minha fiel leitora (já posso te chamar assim?) **Lady Luna Andrews**! Obrigada pelo apoio que seu comentário me deu! E é claro, pelas visitas, mesmo sem comentários! **MAS, não deixem de comentar!!**

Ah, meu niver já foi faz tempo (08/04), mas PARABÉNS PRA MIM!

**Até em breve (pelo menos é o que espero!)!**

**Os Personagens pertencem ao CLAMP**

Beatrice


	6. Encontros e Reencontros

**O(s) (R)encontro(s)**

- Mãe! Abre a porta! Mãe!!- uma voz masculina gritava a plenos pulmões e batia na porta com insistência, fazendo-a tremer.

Tomoyo tentava se distrair, assistindo um programa bobo de perguntas, mas isso seria impossível agora, com Takashi quase arrombando sua porta.

- Já vai! Que saco, viu?- desligou a TV sem pressa e foi se arrastando até a porta, abrindo-a sem vontade, se deparando com Takashi sentado, com cara de abandonado, em seu capacho.

-Oi Tomoyo! Minha mãe ta aí?- disse descontraído, se levantando.

- O que você acha?- estava furiosa, graças a ele perdeu o final daquela porcaria. – Perdeu a chave do seu apartamento de novo, não é? – Ele concordou mudo de vergonha e ela acabou rindo.

- Deu pra perceber tão fácil assim?- ele fechou a porta e foram para a sala.

- Não, imagina, Takashi! Com esse barulho todo, você quase arrombando a porta de desespero... Juro que nem desconfiei!

Takashi sentiu o cheiro de perfume e começou a fungar para sentir de onde estava vindo, fazendo Tomoyo recuar assustada com essa atitude extremamente estranha. Não demorou muito para perceber que vinha de Tomoyo, além das roupas e maquiagem.

- Não vai me dizer que você se arrumou tanto pra ficar em casa! Eu te conheço, Tomoyo! Vai falando!- Tomoyo suspirou, derrotada.

- Fui no café New England de novo e resumindo: foi o Eriol que fez aquela maldita música que o Hiro cantou naquele maldito programa, mesmo sabendo de tudo.- Takashi começou a dizer um palavrão, mas Tomoyo o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse.- E eu o perdoei, Takashi! Eu vi que ele pediu desculpas e eu vi que ele estava extremamente arrependido!

- Não acredito, Tomoyo! E você vai acreditar em tudo o que ele diz? Não aprendeu com o Hiro?- Takashi se arrependeu imediatamente do que havia dito, ao ver a expressão ofendida de Tomoyo.- Me desculpe, Tomoyo, eu...

- Eu nunca, _nunca_ mais repetiria esse mesmo erro, Takashi. – estava ofendida, mas estava firme. – Aonde _você_ estava, hein? Perdeu até a chave!

- Nem vem, senhorita! Estava no trabalho! E para de me olhar com essa cara! Juro que estava na gravadora resolvendo problemas do _seu _contrato!

- E então... que aconteceu?

- Eles perguntaram o que fazer com seu contrato...

- Eu ando pensando muito sobre tudo isso e já decidi que quero retomar minha carreira o mais rápido possível.- Takashi pode sentir o quanto ela estava determinada. – Mas antes de retomar tudo, eu quero falar com Hiro.- Apesar de sentir que Tomoyo estava ficando mais forte, ele não pode deixar de olha-la desconfiado.- Vou querer retomar a minha vida, Takashi, e quero que seja do ponto onde ela parou.

* * *

Eriol voltou para o café andando devagar, observando o movimento das ruas. Quando já estava em frente a porta do café viu que ela estava com uma placa: "Fechado". Estreitou os olhos, tamanha a sua raiva, não passando de riscos, ao ver Meiling sentada com os pés sobre uma mesa e roendo o que restava de suas unhas pinks.

- MEILING! ABRE ISSO _JÁ!_- Esmurrou a porta e gritou, fazendo-a quase cair de susto e correr para abrir a porta para ele.- Você é paga para servir e não para olhar o movimento!- Entrou dando sermão.

- Você pensa que é fácil para mim trabalhar com tanta coisa acontecendo?- Meiling quase cuspia as palavras em Eriol, que estava chocado com a própria capacidade de contratar alguém tão... inútil.- Você é um insensível! Isso mesmo! Quer que eu soletre? Eu faço _questão_! I-N-S...

- As vezes eu nem consigo acreditar em você, Meiling!- sentou-se. Aquele tipo de discussão ocorria com tanta freqüência que já havia se tornado cansativa.- Quer que eu te conte o que aconteceu ou não?- Meiling parou de soletrar ofensas e sentou-se ao lado dele, como se fosse a pessoa mais adorável que já existiu.

- Oh! Como uma pessoa tão chata como você pode ser tão adorável de vez em quando?- Meiling derreteu-se depois de Eriol ter lhe contado o que aconteceu.

- Muito obrigado, Meiling. Então, ao trabalho?- ela fez uma careta e se arrastou até a porta, desvirando a placa, sem pressa. Observou um pouco movimento da rua e viu que havia correspondência na caixa.

- Vou pegar as cartas e já volto!- Eriol nunca a vira tão prestativa, não pode deixar de olhar desconfiado.

- Vê se não foge!

Meiling foi até a calçada, quase correndo, nunca na sua vida ficou tão feliz em pegar a correspondência. Abriu a caixa e pegou as duas cartas que estavam lá. Uma conta qualquer, mas a outra... Simplesmente não era possível, pensou. Abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, não queria acreditar no que via, tinha que ser somente um engano... Kirsten Yager... Não podia ser...

Rasgou o envelope com pressa. Havia um segundo sobrenome riscado e tinha quase certeza de que era Nowak, não entendeu o que aquilo significava e não deu mais importância. Viu a caligrafia fina, quase artística já conhecida. Os inúmeros borrões mostravam que a carta havia sido escrita com muita pressa.

_" Querida Meiling,_

_Viajar pelo mundo a trabalho durante todo esse tempo com Petr foi uma experiência inesquecível, mas a cada dia longe de casa, mais as saudades que sinto de você, minha querida amiga e particularmente (espero que entenda,__ darling__) de Eriol, aumentavam, me fazendo sempre querer voltar correndo para perto._

_Sei que ambas sentimos falta das férias de verão, que você passava junto de nós, na Inglaterra, onde saiamos para fazer compras incríveis na__ Harrod__'s ou nas férias de inverno, principalmente quando ficávamos aos pés do piano, naquela sala com lareira, enquanto Eriol tocava._

_Diga a ele, Meiling, que apesar de tudo, nunca me esquecerei da nossa música e que não passo um dia sequer sem me lembrar dela, pois ela já faz parte de mim._

_Essa carta é apenas um aviso que em breve (muito mais do que você imagina), estaremos os três juntos novamente, retomando todos os verões e invernos perdidos._

_De sua dedicada amiga,_

_Kirst_

Meiling releu diversas vezes a carta, não podia acreditar em tanto cinismo junto. Queria realmente acreditar que era apenas uma piada de extremo mal gosto, mas sabia que ninguém conseguiria ter tanto mal gosto. Não poderia existir outra Kirsten Yager, mesmo com aquele segundo sobrenome riscado.

Entrou sem nem saber o que faria em relação aquilo. Eriol parou e olhou para o rosto pálido de Meiling e as duas cartas que ela segurava. A única coisa que a deixava assim eram cartas de seus detestáveis parentes.

- Deixe-me adivinhar dessa vez! Sua mãe? Seu pai?- ela olhou para ele e se sentiu ainda mais encurralada. Não podia contar para ele sobre aquilo, ele estava se recuperando...

- É da minha mãe.- Viu que ele olhava curioso os envelopes que ela segurava. Escondeu depressa com o dedo o remetente, mas não conseguiu ser rápida o bastante outros dados. Tarde demais...

- Desde quando sua mãe mora na República Tcheca, Meiling?

Não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo, deixando-o despreparado para algo tão sério. Mentir não resolveria o problema, só pioraria as coisas.

- Eriol... É da Kirsten...- viu a expressão dele mudar imediatamente com a simples menção do nome dela.- E ela está... vindo.- Nunca o vira tão chocado com uma notícia.

Tomou a carta das mãos de Meiling e a leu várias vezes, para poder acreditar. O quanto ela podia ser cínica. Por que ela estava vindo para o Japão? Sua cabeça explodia em dúvidas e não encontrava nenhuma resposta. Jogou-se em uma cadeira e cobriu o rosto. Por que logo agora, quando ele estava...

se... apaixonando de novo?

* * *

Tomoyo sentou-se na borda da cama com cuidado. Procurou na agenda do seu celular o telefone de Hiro, que por alguma razão, ainda continuava lá. Localizou-o rápido, no meio dos poucos amigos, respirou o mais fundo que podia e apertou bem de leve o botão verde.

A cada tentativa o coração dela batia mais acelerado. Quando pensou que ele poderia sair pela sua boca, a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Tomoyo não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas decidiu, mesmo sem certeza alguma, a deixar um recado.

_"- Aqui é a Tomoyo. Ligue assim que puder."_

Nunca uma simples ligação foi tão cansativa, mas se sentiu satisfeita pela tarefa cumprida. Encolheu-se ao pensar que tinha que voltar a ser o que era antes, mas agora sem ele.

Sora observava Tomoyo preocupada com o que poderia acontecer depois. E se aquele simples contato com Hiro fizesse com que tudo entre eles voltasse a ser como era antes?

- Tomoyo acabou de ligar pra ele...- Sussurrou nervosa para Takashi, que almoçava.

- E se ela acreditar de novo nas baboseiras dele e eles voltarem?- Takashi disse no intervalo dos ataques que fazia a comida.

- É disso que eu tenho medo também, mas a gente tem que acreditar nela, quando ela diz que não quer mais voltar com ele. Mas também temos que concordar que as coisas mudaram...- Sora riu com gosto das armadilhas do destino.

- O que você quer... Ahn... Eriol! Mas você tem certeza que...

- É claro que sim! Nenhum cara, por mais arrependido que estivesse, quase perderia uma perna e depois disso, subiria 16 andares de escada só para pedir desculpas! Não seja bobo, Takashi! Além disso, você viu o quanto os olhos dela brilham quando ela fala dele? É tão natural que nem ao menos ela mesma percebe!

- Que seja, mas saiba que estou com meus dois olhos cravados nele! Se ele fizer metade do que aquele Hiro fez... Não vai sobrar fatia maior que a desse peixe aqui!- Apontou para os fiapos que ainda restavam do seu peixe em seu prato.

* * *

O vôo de Praga com destino a Tóquio pousou sem muitos problemas, porém os passageiros saltaram dele com pressa. Ela é bonita demais pra ser de verdade, diziam alguns. Outras diziam que era tudo plástica. Os cabelos loiros eram longos e perfeitamente arrumados, os olhos mais verdes do que qualquer um. Se assemelhava assustadoramente com uma boneca de porcelana, tamanha alvura.

Apesar de todo o fascínio que ela exercia, ninguém tinha coragem o bastante para chegar perto dela. Estava irada com algo, provavelmente o fato de estar em um vôo com incontáveis escalas, na classe econômica, em uma poltrona tripla e no meio de duas crianças extremamente ativas e descontroladas.

Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com tamanha pressa, como se quisesse fugir da lembrança daquelas horas infernais. Todos, involuntariamente, a acompanhavam com o olhar. Tentava abrir sua necessaire enquanto andava, mas acabou derrubando a sua carteira, fazendo as moedas que estavam nela, rodarem e tintilarem, atraindo ainda mais atenção.

Não tendo escapatória, abaixou-se com pressa, os cabelos loiros eram uma cortina que cobriam seu rosto. Uma pequena menininha de trancinhas se desvincilhou da mãe para pegar uma das moedas e correu aonde aquela mulher abaixada estava.

- Oi moça bonita!- Kirsten ouviu aquela voz fina de criança e levantou o seu rosto.- Oh! Você é ainda mais linda! Quando crescer quero ser como você!- tirou os óculos de sol e analisou a pequena com seus olhos verdes.

- Vai sonhando, pirralha!- A menina recebeu com choque a resposta, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem e voltou correndo para chorar no colo da mãe. Kirsten levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e metralhou com o olhar as pessoas curiosas que observavam a cena.

- Nunca tiveram um dia péssimo, não?- As pessoas se assustaram. Como alguém, tão parecida com um anjo poderia ser tão maldosa? Voltaram apressados para seu rumo.- Isso mesmo! O show acabou!

Sentou-se em uma cadeira dura de frente para o vidro que mostrava o pátio com os aviões e abriu sua necessaire novamente. Olhou sua agenda e achou sem esforço o nome e o endereço que precisava. Começou a contar as moedas para o táxi e rezar para que não chovesse mesmo.

* * *

O porteiro se assustou com a agradável surpresa que estava sentada no sofá surrado da recepção.

- Hiro! Que maravilha revê-lo! Desde aquele dia terrível não nos vemos!- Quase correu para ter a honra de apertar as mãos de Hiro novamente.

- É muito bom revê-lo também, senhor. E espero, sinceramente, que em breve nos vejamos novamente todos os dias, se é que você me entende...- Hiro abriu seu sorriso alvo para o porteiro, que se alegrou ainda mais, se isso era possível.

- Sempre acreditei que vocês voltariam! Vocês simplesmente foram feitos um para o outro! Além disso, depois daquela entrevista emocionante, não haveria mulher nesse mundo que não voltaria atrás!

- Posso lhe pedir um pequeno favor? Queria muito poder fazer essa surpresa para Tomoyo, mas se o senhor não puder, eu compreendo perfeitamente...- O porteiro nem sabia do que se tratava mas já estava aceitando em ajuda-lo, considerando aquele dia como o mais feliz de sua triste vida.- Eu poderia entrar sem a permissão dela? Você sabe... Mulheres adoram surpresas, não é mesmo?

O porteiro pensou um pouco. O máximo que poderia acontecer é ele perder o emprego... Mas valeria a pena, estava ajudando duas pessoas a se reencontrarem no amor.

- O que eu não faria para ajuda-lo, não é mesmo?- Suspirou e começou a verificar se ninguém estava vendo ele entrando.

- Muito obrigado! Deseje-me sorte, senhor!

- Eu desejaria sorte a você se não soubesse que esse já é um caso ganho.

Dessa vez Tomoyo não estava sozinha em casa, mas Sora já tinha ocupações suficientes, por isso Tomoyo foi atender a porta. Já prevenida com o que havia acontecido com Eriol, olhou pelo olho mágico, não era seguro arriscar.

Viu Hiro parado em frente a sua porta, vestindo a jaqueta favorita e tirando alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos, do jeito que tanto a encantara. Não quis abrir a porta correndo e beija-lo e interpretou isso como um excelente sinal. Pegou seu casaco sem pressa e avisou Sora, que a olhou surpresa mas se despediu como se não desse muita importância, o que Tomoyo sabia que era só encenação. Estava tão ou mais preocupada com esse encontro que ela.

Fechou a porta de leve e se esquivou de Hiro, que tentou dar um beijo em seu rosto. Já estava tendo mais contato com ele do que era realmente saudável. Entraram sem muitas cerimônias no elevador e Hiro apertou com familiaridade o botão do térreo.

- Eu te liguei...- Tomoyo disse, por fim.

- Eu sei... E por isso eu vim.

Ficaram em silêncio até as portas do elevador se abrirem no térreo e eles saíram em direção a rua, sob os olhares de aprovação do porteiro, o que deixou Tomoyo meio enjoada.

- Apesar da minha vida estar muito corrida, você sabe: com gravação, divulgação, não pude deixar de vir.- Falou como se tivesse ensaiado aquele encontro diversas vezes.

Tomoyo não conseguiu parar de pensar que era graças a _ela _que a vida _dele_ estava corrida. Enquanto ela passava os dias debruçada em seu piano, tentando, sem resultados, compor algo ou assistindo algum programa bobo na TV, Hiro festejava as vantagens de suas mentiras.

Aquela conversa exigiria mais alto-controle do que qualquer discussão que ela já tivera. Respirou fundo, teria que agüentar até a palavra de despedida sem descontar sua raiva em ninguém inocente. Tinha que fazer o que tinha vindo fazer.

- Falando nisso, Hiro... Como vai o seu single?- tentou ser o mais afável que pôde, mesmo quase trincando os dentes de raiva.

- Que bom que você ainda se interessa!- ele sorriu ainda mais.- Está há duas semanas no primeiro lugar! Não é ótimo?- Tomoyo quase se esqueceu do que tinha vindo fazer, tamanha a vontade de voar em cima dele e esgana-lo.

- Ah, que maravilha, Hiro!- Sorriu de maneira quadrada, mas ele nem notou a falta de animação dela.

- Ei, sabe do que eu sinto falta?- ele disse depois de algum tempo de silêncio. Tomoyo quase mordeu a língua para não responder: " Essa eu sei, Hiro! De me fazer de idiota!". Ele não esperou resposta.- De você, de nós! Você não sabe o quanto a minha vida é fria e sem graça sem você nela.

Não conseguiu nem resmungar alguma coisa em resposta, acabaria falando mais ofensas do que deveria. Observou o céu, cada vez mais escuro e o tempo mais frio, sinalizando que iria chover logo.

Ele entendeu o silêncio dela como um encorajamento. Começou a se aproximar ainda mais dela e colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Tomoyo não conseguia acreditar que ele poderia ser tão descarado.

- Quer saber mesmo, de verdade, Hiro?- disse com a voz mais melosa que pode, ainda próxima dele.- Eu _nunca_, _nunca _mesmo...- Estreitou os olhos, afundando as unhas nas costas dele. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a sua força. Pisou no peito do pé dele com vontade e violência, completando com uma joelhada no ponto mais fraco dele.- Voltaria com um idiota feito você!

- Ah! Você me paga!- gritava de dor, quase dobrado ao meio. Com certeza, estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela sofreu.

- Se lembra do que eu te disse naquele maldito dia? Para poupar seu fôlego? Eu não mudei de idéia! Além do mais, quem disse que eu ligo para o que _você _diz, Hiro?- Mostrou a língua como criança e deu as costas para ele, andando e rindo.

Sentiu finalmente que estava livre. Quase pode ver seu espírito em festa, guiando-a para casa. Mal podia esperar amanhã para contar isso para alguém. Pensando bem, já sabia de alguém que adoraria saber do que havia acontecido. Olhou para os lados, estava um pouco longe do café e já era um pouco tarde e já quase podia sentir os pingos de chuva. Mas a vontade de contar aquilo faria tudo valer a pena.

* * *

- Eriol, tem certeza?- Meiling olhou para ele com receio.

- Sim. Pode ir, Meiling. Vou ficar bem...- Eriol dispensou Meiling com gestos.- ... Algum dia, quem sabe...- Completou baixinho, para que Meiling não ouvisse.

- Você sabe que eu estou acostumada a não sair no horário! Não vai ser incômodo algum! É até estranho pra mim sair no horário!- Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Vai logo, Meiling!- já estava ficando impaciente.

- Então tá, seu ingrato!- Beijou-o na testa e se preparou para sair.

- Meiling?- Eriol a chamou bem baixo.

- O quê? O quê?- Ela voltou com o casaco meio vestido, preocupada.

- Você acha que ela vai... mesmo vir?- Meiling viu o quanto custava para ele apenas tocar no assunto, imaginou o quanto ele sentia a volta de Kirsten.

- Eriol, eu... – começou sem muita coragem, mas se lembrou do quanto ele precisava dela, da mesma forma como ela já precisara dele várias vezes antes.- Esteja preparado caso ela venha ou não. Já se passaram quatro anos, Eriol! Você não pode sacrificar ainda mais tempo da sua vida sofrendo por ela!- Eriol concordou, meio abatido, com a cabeça.

- Já sabe, Eriol. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa _mesmo, _me chame, ok?

- Você mora do outro lado da cidade, Meiling!

- Vou te dizer a verdade, mas prometa por tudo que você nem se lembrará do que eu disse amanhã, certo?- Eriol concordou já meio assustado, se preparando para ouvir uma história absurda.- Se você me chamasse, eu viria de onde quer que eu estivesse imediatamente.- Deu um meio sorriso e o olhou com carinho.- É isso que amigo de verdades fazem, não é?

* * *

Tomoyo foi correndo até a porta do New England, tentando se proteger da chuva forte com o casaco, mas sem muito resultado. Estranhou o café estar fechado, eram nove e quinze, Meiling ainda deveria estar lá, mas não havia nem sinal dela, nem de Eriol. Resolveu tentar chama-los, bateu na porta e pouco tempo depois Eriol foi atende-la, um pouco abatido e assustado.

- Ahn... Oi Tomoyo.- assustou-se um pouco com o horário da visita, mas ficou aliviado por ser ela e não Kirsten.

- Sei que vocês fecham às nove, mas eu sei também que vocês nunca fecham de _verdade_ às nove...- Já estava ficando ensopada, enquanto Eriol a encarava, parado no batente da porta. Ele percebeu logo e a mandou entrar.

- Ahn... Você está com algum... problema ou algo do tipo?

- Não, na verdade, eu _resolvi_ um...- Eriol a olhou sem entender nada. Com certeza, essa conversa entrava na da lista das mais atrapalhadas que ela já teve.- Eu meio que... dei o troco no Hiro...-Eriol acendeu as luzes e Tomoyo pode ver o quanto ele estava branco, assustado. O que estava acontecendo por ali?- Você não está bem. Quer café, chá...?

- Acho que quem deveria servir sou eu!- Olhou de relance para Tomoyo e viu o quanto ela estava brava pela resposta. Rendeu-se.- Chá, definitivamente.

Tomoyo demorou para se achar e descobriu que não tinha o menor dom ao ver o seu chá, que podia ser considerado, no máximo, uma água suja. Eriol recebeu e tomou tudo em um gole, mesmo estando muito quente.

- Ok, do jeito que você tomou _isso aí _mostra que você _realmente _está com problemas...- disse assustada.

- Kirsten...- ele disse baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para Tomoyo.

- Ok, prova número dois que você está _bem _mal... Meu nome é Tomoyo, Eriol, nada a ver com Kirsten.

- Ela deve estar vindo...- Ele parecia genuinamente transtornado com a idéia da vinda dessa tal de Kirsten. Quem era ela, afinal? Eriol respirou fundo e continuou.- Você se lembra do que eu te disse hoje? Sobre se sacrificar por alguém que não vale a pena? Esse alguém era Kirsten.

- Ela está vindo? O que está acontecendo, Eriol?- a cada segundo entendia menos do que estava acontecendo.

- Vou começar pelo início...- Ele se levantou e deixou Tomoyo ainda sentada, mas voltou pouco tempo depois, falando meio autoritário.- Você também pode vir.

Ela o seguiu pela porta que dava para os fundos, subiram a escada. As paredes estavam precisando de pintura e descascando em alguns pontos, a pouca mobília era antiga e mal cuidada, como se fossem esquecidas e não muito usadas. Entraram em uma das portas, o cômodo era escuro e a única mobília era um piano. Eriol começou a tocar uma canção.

- Você a conhece?- ele ainda tocava. Tomoyo reconheceu imediatamente.

- A música que você fez para o Hiro, não é?- Tomoyo se perguntava o que isso tinha a ver com Kirsten.

- Eu não fiz para o Hiro, fiz para Kirsten. De alguma forma, ele acabou achando-a. Ele se interessou e eu a vendi. Eu precisava do dinheiro para poder viajar para onde quer que ela estivesse e perguntar porque eu não era bom o bastante...- ele estava de frente para ela, ainda não a olhava. Os olhos azuis estavam escuros de mágoa. - Depois, eu conheci você, vi o quanto você estava sofrendo com as conseqüências da música, não achei certo continuar com aquela idéia de procurar a Kirsten, estava prejudicando não só a mim, mas também pessoas que eu gosto tanto...- Ambos ficaram vermelhos de vergonha...- Desculpe... Não foi... no sentido...

Tomoyo riu do embaraço dele e se aproximou, dando um abraço forte e mais demorado do que deveria, parando um pouco para sentir o cheiro dele.

-Obrigada por se importar tanto...- pode sentir o calor do corpo dele. Poderia ficar ali para sempre... Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esse pensamento estranho. Um toque estridente e uma luz saiam do bolso do casaco de Tomoyo, fazendo com que os dois se desvencilhassem.- Só um minuto...

Eriol concordou com a cabeça e tentou se recompor. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Não podia pensar essas coisa logo agora... Kirsten podia estar nesse exato momento batendo na sua porta. Mas depois de sentir o perfume de Tomoyo, quem era Kirsten mesmo? Observou Tomoyo conversar no celular com alguém chamado Takashi, ela enrolava uma mecha do cabelo longo e ondulado na ponta do dedo enquanto pedia que ele a buscasse. Quem era ele afinal?

- Meu Deus! Não dá pra ver nada da janela! Sorte que o Takashi vem me buscar!- Eriol concordou com a cabeça e se juntou a Tomoyo, observando a janela.- Você disse que ela está vindo... O que você vai fazer caso ela venha?- eles se olharam e voltaram a observar a chuva que batia na janela.

- Eu não sei nem o que vou fazer agora, muito menos quando ela chegar... Mas tudo se resolve...- olhou o carro que estava parado e buzinando.- Acho melhor você descer...- ele saiu rápido do quarto, e ela só o alcançou quando saíram dos fundos e o abraçou de novo.

- Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.- olhou pelo painel de vidro.- É melhor eu ir...

Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, apoiando suas mãos em seu ombro. Ele, involuntariamente, colocou suas mãos quentes acima das dela. Não podia deixa-la ir sem fazer aquilo. Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis dele uma última vez, como tinha desejado que ele a olhasse assim, antes de fechar de leve os olhos e se aproximar ainda mais dele. Os lábios se selaram e ela agradeceu por ele estar abraçando-a forte, como se não quisesse que ela fosse embora nunca mais e era isso o que ela realmente queria, mas Takashi não parava de buzinar, teve que se afastar mesmo sem a mínima vontade de faze-lo, mas não sem antes sentir o cheiro dele uma última vez.

-Até...- As mãos dele ainda estavam enroscadas em alguns cachos dela. Tomoyo foi em direção ao carro ainda olhando para Eriol.

* * *

- Nem vou perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui! Vocês estavam se beijando ou o quê?- Takashi gritava com Tomoyo, olhando para ela ao invés da rua.

- Acho melhor você olhar pra frente... E, não te interessa!- Tomoyo ainda estava pensando no que havia deixado no café. Olhava pela janela, a chuva não estava dando trégua.

- Claro que me interessa! Você sai de casa com um e quando eu venho te buscar você ta beijando outro! Que história é essa?- Takashi estava furioso, fazendo o volante deslizar perigosamente em suas mãos. Tomoyo continuou a olhar a vista da janela. Coitada daquela moça que estava no ponto, estava inteira ensopada. Espera. Ela conhecia...

-Pára o carro _agora_!- Takashi se assustou e pisou no freio de repente.

Tomoyo abriu a porta, molhando o banco de Takashi, que reclamou, mas ela nem ouviu. Foi direto para Meiling, que estava tremendo de frio e molhada dos pés a cabeça.

- Meiling! Que você está fazendo aqui?- Gritou para que ela ouvisse, guiando-a até o carro.

- O metrô... tava fechado... e não tem táxi...- ela tremia violentamente, mesmo quando já estava no carro. Takashi a olhou assustado.

- O que aconteceu?- disse olhando de Tomoyo para Meiling, já tirando o casaco e oferecendo para Meiling, que não pensou duas vezes, agradecendo com uma aceno.- Não vai nos apresentar?

- Takashi, Meiling. Meiling, Takashi.- Tomoyo estranhou tanta delicadeza de Takashi, mas achou melhor não se intrometer.

- Prazer.- Meiling estendeu a mão gelada, tentando não descobrir o seu braço do casaco enorme e quente de Takashi. Takashi apertou a mão e continuou olhando Meiling com atenção. Tomoyo estava se sentindo uma intrusa nesse momento.

- Então...- ambos olharam para ela como se tivessem reparado nela só agora.- Você quer ficar na sua casa, Meiling?- Meiling resmungou sim em resposta.

Ficaram em silêncio, o que só era quebrado por Meiling, direcionando Takashi, com uma voz extremamente tímida, algo que realmente não combinava com ela. Tomoyo se sentia cada segundo mais intrusa. Eles pararam em uma rua escura que Meiling indicou.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?- Takashi disse preocupado, fazendo Meiling ficar ainda mais corada.

-Aham. Obrigada pela carona.- Meiling saiu do carro com pressa, encarando a chuva.

-Tomoyo, me fala _agora _tudo sobre ela.- Tomoyo riu e começou a falar, enquanto Takashi dirigia, com uma expressão meio boba no rosto.

Meiling tentava se cobrir com o casaco de Takashi e achar a sua chave naquela rua mal iluminada. Tentou não pensar em como o cheiro do casaco era bom, mas estava difícil.

-Oh my dear Mei!- Meiling pulou de susto. Não era um bom sinal ser agarrada em uma rua escura como aquela. Mas percebeu aos poucos que preferia, com certeza, ser assaltada.

Uma mulher loiro, com os cabelos escorridos de chuva, quase a sufocava com a intensidade do abraço. Apesar da recepção extremamente calorosa, seus olhos verdes não passavam a mesma sensação de carinho. Estava ainda mais bonita e bem vestida do pouco que se lembrava dela, para ser honesta, mal a conhecia. Não conseguiu retribuir o abraço.

- Olá, Kirsten.- Não conseguiu sorrir para ela, não merecia tanto esforço. E afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

-Gostaria de dizer que trouxe presentes para você, mas vim tão depressa que não consegui comprar nada tão especial quanto você! Sinto tanto! Sei que você sempre quis ter um cashemire com a sua cor favorita: lilás!- Meiling teve vontade de dizer que nem sabia o que era cashemire e que nem ao menos gostava de lilás, mas não queria gastar mais energia, se limitando a mexer a cabeça, sem a mínima animação.

Kirsten olhava para Meiling com atenção, tentando detectar algo que não fosse favorável a ela. Simplesmente precisava do apoio de Meiling.

-So, dear...- Recomeçou, escolhendo com extremo cuidado até o momento em que respiraria.- Acabei gastando todo meu dinheiro no táxi para vir para cá... Não pensei que era tão longe! E como as corridas são caras aqui! Mas enfim...- Meiling já ouvia com meia atenção, voltando a procurar as suas chaves. Já sabia onde tudo aquilo daria.-Poderia passar esta noite aqui? Juro que é somente essa!- Apesar de os olhos de Kirsten estarem suplicantes, Meiling não conseguiu sentir nem um pouco de pena. Poderia deixa-la dormir na rua com aquela chuva, mas resolveu fazer uma boa ação, mesmo ela não merecendo.

-Então suba.- Meiling abriu a porta, acendendo a luz do corredor estreito, enquanto Kirsten pegava as suas milhares de malas da sarjeta, que mais parecia um rio.

- Eu posso dormir no sofá, não será nenhum encômodo!- Kirsten disse, esbaforida depois dos três lances de escadas. Meiling se virou para ela, surpresa, enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

-Não me diga que você realmente achou que dormiria em outro lugar?

Kirsten apertou as mãos até quase sentir as suas unhas compridas e perfeitamente lixadas perfurarem sua pele. Tinha que se segurar ao máximo, tinha certeza que Meiling não a ajudaria depois de um soco.

O apartamento de Meiling parecia ter sida atingido por um furacão. A mesa com cadeiras desparelhadas estava coberta de jornais, revistas cartas, contas, pratos.

Kirsten sentiu vontade de chorar ao ver o fatídico sofá. Aquela coisa marrom e deformada parecia a coisa mais dura e barata já inventada pelo homem. Meiling tentou disfarças as risadas ao ver a e expressão de desgosto no rosto de Kirsten.

-Espero que tenha uma exelente noite, Kirst!

Meiling bateu de leve no sofá e foi para o seu quarto, sem olhar para expressão de despreso de Kirsten. Não conseguia vê-la, ms podia ouvi-la.

-Boa noite só se for para voce que não vai dormir nessa coisa!- Kirsten bufou tentando se acomodar em algo inacomodável.- Deus permita que isso amarelo seja só mostarda!

Meiling trancou a porta do seu quarto e pegou seu telefone, discando imediatamente para o número do café. Sabia que ele estaria ali.

"_- Ela já está aqui."_

Surpreendeu-se com a calma com que Eriol falou em seguida:

"_- Você consegue agüentar isso por mim até amanhã?"_

Não teria coragem de dizer a verdade: não. Desligou o telefone e se jogou na cama desarrumada. Isso não seria fácil para ninguém.

* * *

DESCULPAS²!!  
Como esse capítulo me deu trabalho! Mais de 5.000 palavras!! Minha mão quase caiu de tanto escrever/digitar, mas valeu a pena! Só de ver ele feito já me dá até vontade de chorar!! Espero que vocês tenham a mesma sensação boa que eu tive ao lê-lo!

Coisas que aconteceram nesse capítulo(só para eu me lembrar, porque, honestamente, tem vezes que nem eu lembro!!): Carta da Kirst, Tomoyo dando um fora no Hiro(Adorei fazer essa!! Mas se eu fosse a Tomoyo eu judiava mais!!), Kirst chegando (ECA!!), Tomoyo e Eriol(QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM?? COMENTEM!!Cara, como eu AMEI fazer aquela cena!!), Takashi e Meiling(não devia dizer, mas eu não resisto!! Como eu adoro esses dois!!)!

Obrigada novamente pelos comentários(foram só alguns, é verdade, mas já tá valendo como 1.000!!)! MAS EU ESTOU SEDENTA!! PRECISO DE MAIS(babando)!!

**Comentários!**

_**Lady Luna Andrews**_: Você realmente acha que eu, a rainha da demora, ligo para isso? Brigada mesmo por esses elogios! Nem sei se mereço, mas já tô me achando!!

_**Gii**_: EEE! Que bom que você tá de volta!! A Tomoyo já está sendo consolada ( se é que você me entende... hehehee), não se preocupe! Que achou do Hiro?? Fui até que boazinha com ele! Mas agora te apresento a Kirsten: a assusta-criancinhas! Só Deus sabe o que aconteceria se os dois se unissem( quem sabe isso não aconteça? hehehehe)!!

_**Cah-chan Hime**_: A continuação está aqui (atrasadíssima, é verdade...), mil desculpas, vou tentar ser o mais rápida possivel! tentei fazer o esquema de dois capítulos (6 e 7) juntos, mas acabei atrasando ainda mais esse aqui! Mas uma notícia boa: tenho quase certeza que o 7 vem mais rápido (isso se as provas deixarem!)

_**Lady D-chan**_: Quanta honra recebê-la em minha humilde fic!! Olha, eu num vou te contar nada não, viu? Vai que você num volta mais?? Como é que eu fico?? hehehehe Sou sua fã, viu?

Se alguém quiser me adicionar, ou mandar sugestões(ou sei lá) pode adicionar, aondo meio que precisando de ajuda:

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! COMENTEM!!  
Até,

**_Bee_**

PS: A Tomoyo, o Eriol e a Meiling pertencem ao CLAMP! O Takashi, a Kirsten, o Hiro (se alguém quiser de saco de pancadas, eu empresto com prazer!), a Sora, o porteiro mala (idem) são de minha autoria (chique esse negócio, né? hehehhe). Poir favor mandem um e-mail ou um comentário pedindo!

Beijos!!


	7. Questão de Tempo

**

* * *

**

Questão de Tempo

Kirsten se virou no sofá, seus olhos não conseguiram mais lutar contra a luz que penetrava pela janela aberta. Ouviu alguns ruídos vindos da cozinha e sentiu seu estômago vazio roncar mais alto. Dirigiu-se para lá cambaleante, tropeçando em alguns objetos que estavam jogados no chão, meio cega pela luz desconcertante que infiltrava os cômodos.

Aproximou-se, temendo a reação de Meiling, mas logo percebeu, que não importava o barulho que fizesse, não conseguiria arrancá-la de seus pensamentos. A xícara estava meio tombada em uma de suas mãos e os olhos vendo muito além da janela meio coberta pela cortina da sala.

- Meiling... Eu poderia me sentar aqui, com você- Kirsten apontou, insegura, a cadeira bamba e com uma pilha desordenada de papéis. Meiling despertou de seus pensamentos e olhou para Kirsten, sem rodeios, fazendo-a estremecer com tanta sinceridade.

- Por que você voltou? - Kirsten não pode deixar de se sentir surpresa, mas tentou recompor-se da maneira que pode, olhando somente para o vai-e-vem de seus pés. - Por que, Kirsten?

- Eu quero recomeçar a minha vida, Meiling. E bem longe do lugar onde eu causei tanto estrago...- disse baixo, como se esperasse que somente ela ouvisse. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o riso frio de Meiling, que largou a xícara com estrépito na mesa.

- Você ainda não percebeu, não é? Não importa o lugar aonde você vá, o seu rastro de destruição te acompanha! E não ouse se aproximar do Eriol novamente! Você já destruiu demais a vida dele.- Meiling já tinha se levantado e estava com o indicador a dois centímetros do nariz perfeitamente reto de Kirsten, que estava quase caindo em lágrimas.

- E ele? Como ele está?- Kirsten engoliu as lágrimas.

- Agora você se importa? Ele está ótimo, é claro! Está sem você!- Meiling avançava furiosa para Kirsten, que recuava, aterrorizada.

O telefone já tocava com insistência há algum tempo, mas nenhuma das duas parecia ter percebido, envoltas em raiva e medo. Meiling saiu correndo, tinha dito para Eriol que ele poderia ligar, poderia ser ele. Pegou o telefone com as mãos trêmulas, quase não conseguindo achar o botão certo. Conteu a voz da maneira que pôde ao dizer alô.

- Sou eu, Eriol! E então? – Meiling andou depressa até o banheiro, ciente de que os olhos de Kirsten a seguiam como os de um falcão segue a presa.- Meiling? Você está me ouvindo? – Eriol disse, inseguro, batendo no fone para testar se podia ser ouvido.

- SEU MANÉ! Quer me deixar surda?! É claro que eu consigo te ouvir, pelo menos conseguia, até você começar aquele teste idiota! Não estava falando porque a Kirsten estava lá!- trancou a porta para não ser espionada. Estava sem privacidade na própria casa.

- E por que ela está aqui? Ela te disse alguma coisa?

- Você realmente acha que ela me diria? Eu até tentei, mas ela veio com um papo de "Vou reconstruir a minha vida". Óbvio que ela está mentindo!

- E ela está fazendo o quê?

- Tomando café! O _meu _café! Na _minha _casa! – Meiling sussurrou, ameaçadoramente.

- Só me prometa que você não vai pirar, está bem? – Meiling resmungou que já estava pirada e Eriol suspirou, cansado.- Eu sei e sinto muito mesmo por isso! Você sabe que eu não lhe pediria isso se não tivesse outra escolha, mas eu preciso que você fique ai, com ela. Eu preciso... Preciso...- O que ele precisava? Ele precisava saber o que realmente precisava e Meiling sabia disso, não havia maneira de dizer não a um pedido tão sincero e desesperado como aquele. – de tempo. Só isso. Tempo.

- O que eu não faço por você, não é?- Meiling riu, mas riu ainda mais ao ouvir o amigo fazer o mesmo. – Mas saiba que eu nunca quis tanto ir para o trabalho em toda a minha vida!

Eriol riu e desligou o telefone, agradecendo por ter Meiling ao seu lado. Pegou um casaco qualquer, entre os milhares que estavam atrás da sua porta e saiu de seu apartamento, disposto a não pensar em nada do que estava acontecendo. Mas percebeu que isso seria impossível ao passar em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos, as milhares de TVs berravam e insistiam em mostrar Hiro, cantando a música que Eriol tinha feito para Kirsten. Como tudo aquilo havia chegado naquele ponto? Ele estava ferido e pedindo por tempo para decidir o que faria e mesmo sabendo o que ela queria, fugia.

A palavra da vez era medo. Dela e do que ela ainda significava. As milhares de TVs transmitiam simultaneamente Hiro mostrar um bordado bem feito, na sua jaqueta de sempre e dizer, sempre que podia que Tomoyo que havia feito. Hiro tinha tudo, tinha algo verdadeiro e trocou por uma mentira. Eriol não tinha nada, ainda estava amarrado a uma mentira, Kirsten, deixando passar alguém como Tomoyo. Aquilo simplesmente era burrice. Deu meia volta, o café podia esperar mais um pouco.

* * *

- Graças! Pensei que você tinha morrido no caminho, Takashi!- Tomoyo o empurrou para dentro, mal contendo a ansiedade.- O que é? Vai! Fala!

- Estive na gravadora e...- Takashi fez questão de fazer mistério, mas mudou de expressão rapidamente, ficando zangado. – O que você está esperando? Você tem um disco para aprontar, sabia?- Tomoyo comemorou e se jogou como criança, para abraçar Takashi.

- Eles não vão se arrepender! E já tenho alguém perfeito para compor!- Tomoyo já estava indo para o quarto, deixando Takashi para trás quando ele disse:

-E você não vai contar?- Ela riu ainda mais e negou.- Você é malvada, sabia?

* * *

O toque irritante do telefone soou mais uma vez. Todas as pessoas que Meiling conhecia tinham feito um pacto para enlouquecê-la, ligando todas nesse dia maldito?

- Você não vai atender dessa vez?- Kirsten disse com a boca cheia de bolo e tentando limpar a cobertura dos dedos. – Se você quiser, eu...

- Não.- interrompeu-a de maneira brusca.- Eu... vou no banheiro, depois eu vejo quem era.- Meiling entendeu o olhar de Kirsten: " Mas de novo?"- É, de novo. Deve ter sido o bolo.- Segurou o riso ao ver, a caminho do banheiro, Kirsten soltar seu pedaço de bolo como se tivesse levado um choque.

- O que agora?- disse nervosa. Já tinha negado seguro de vida, ajuda, cartão, conta em banco. O que faltava?

- Sou eu.- Meiling reconheceu a voz de Eriol, baixa.

-Ah, é você! O que aconteceu?- preocupou-se.

- Estou aqui em baixo. Abre para mim, depois te conto.- Mistério, mistério.

Meiling saiu correndo, sendo acompanhada pela expressão cada vez mais confusa de Kirsten. Desceu as escadas e logo viu Eriol, ele estava abatido, mas não vidrado, como ela pensou que ele estaria, o que era um alívio.

- Vai dar tudo certo.- _**ele**_ disse com firmeza impressionante. "Que aconteceu por aqui?", pensou Meiling, abismada.

Eriol abriu a porta e a primeira coisa que viu foi Kirsten, assustada com tudo aquilo. Estava linda, era difícil não se impressionar, mas algo não era como antes. Não sentiu seu coração bater tanto como se fosse voar ou uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-la como antes. Tinha sentido tudo aquilo ontem, com Tomoyo, que mesmo não sendo tão bonita como Kirsten , era tão encantadora e doce que se tornava tão ou mais impressionante que Kirsten.

- Você tem muito o que conversar. Vou estar no café, se você precisar,_ Eriol_.- Meiling fez questão de destacar seu apoio ao amigo, se aproximando e dizendo baixo.- Só não quebrem nada, OK? Mas se quebrarem, façam o favor de que seja "O Coisa".- ela apontou para o monte marrom que ela chamava de sofá.- Preciso de um bom motivo para trocá-lo...- Eriol a olhou impaciente.- Eu já sei! Desculpa e tchau!

-Quanto?- Eriol estava gelado, seus olhos estavam fuzilando-a.

- Eu não entendo, querido...- Kirsten se aproximou, andava com a leveza de um felino, mas era como uma cobra pronta para o bote.

- Quanto você quer para ir embora _agora_?- ele sentiu seu nível de impaciência aumentar ao ver o rosto de Kirsten se contorcer em uma expressão de falso ofendimento.

-Por que você acha que eu quero dinheiro?- ela se aproximou ainda mais dele.- Você sabe que eu só quero a garantia que você vai me amar para sempre.

Eriol não pode agüentar tanta falsidade sem rir, pegou a sua carteira e a abriu, visível aos olhos dela. Como pôde não ver algo tão estridente como a falsidade dela durante tanto tempo?

- Ienes, dólares, euros? Eu pago o máximo que eu puder, contanto que você vá embora!

-Por que você acha que eu quero o seu dinheiro?-estava cada vez mais "ofendida".

-Porque eu te conheço.- disse com simplicidade. A questão era essa: _só_ agora ele a conhecia.

Eriol estremeceu ao ouvir o riso frio de Kirsten. Ela não parecia mais impressionante, era somente uma mulher assustadora, como uma cobra, sempre pronta para o ataque mortal. Os olhos verdes já não tinham a luz de antes, eram apenas duas sombras idênticas.

-Sempre achei que você fosse meio otário para negócios, mas como me enganei!- Ela olhou para ele, mas seu olhar se fixou na carteira.- Quarenta mil euros algo entre R109.100,00 e eu sumo. Só isso o que lhe peço.

-Onde você achou essa idéia maluca de que eu tenho quarenta mil euros?!- Eriol se engasgou com a idéia.

-Ótimo! Então acostume-se com a minha presença, _my__ dear__!_- Ela bufou, infeliz.- E afinal, o que você anda fazendo da sua vida para ganhar tão pouco?-desdenhou.

-Assumi o café da família da minha mãe, já que graças a você, por muito tempo, não conseguia nem mais compor!-ele bateu na mesa, nervoso.

-Por _minha _causa?- dessa vez a irritação dela foi verdadeira.- Agora a culpa de tudo é _minha_? Não foi minha culpa você ser burro o bastante para negar a herança do seu pai para "se tornar um bom compositor. Você nem tem talento!-destilou um pouco de seu veneno.

-Pelo menos não me caso com a primeira esperança de fortuna que aparece!-rebateu Eriol, quase perdendo o controle.

-Eu lhe agradeço o elogio à minha inteligência! Você acha mesmo que eu passaria fome ao seu lado, enquanto você tinha crises criativas, enfurnado em um apartamento apertado e pulguento? Óbvio que não! Petr apareceu na hora certa! Foi só você fazer aquela burrice que a minha vida andou! Talvez o problema fosse _você_!- Kirsten apontava o indicador para Eriol, que ficava cada vez mais furioso.

-E então por que você está aqui? Se a sua vida com ele era tão boa, por que você está aqui, pedindo dinheiro para _mim, _o idiota que era o problema da sua vida?-Eriol não podia deixar barato. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga.

-Não é errado querer sempre mais, é?-olhou para Eriol como se pedisse aprovação para suas atitudes.- Petr já estava morrendo! Tinha que arranjar um "sucessor"! Mas Petr descobriu e morreu logo, não tive tempo de convencê-lo... Quando houve a leitura do testamento eu descobri que o desgraçado havia me deixado com merda nenhuma!-chorava, os olhos estavam vermelhos e apertados.-Mas aquele desgraçado não vai ter paz nunca!-ela se reconfortou, com a possibilidade de vingança. Eriol não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você é inacreditável! Você não percebe o que acabou de dizer? É nojento, perverso!

-Pelo menos não sou burra o bastante de desfazer o casamento mais vantajoso que um idiota como você poderia fazer!

-O que você quer...?- Eriol ficou confuso, mas sabia que seria algo maldoso.

-Meiling e você! Vocês poderiam ter tudo!-Eriol olhou para ela, não acreditando em tanta maldade.

-Até alguém sem coração como você entenderia que eu _nunca _faria algo desse tipo! Minha família sabia disso, mas não me ouviu! Meiling teve que fugir para não se casar! Seria uma desgraça pra nós dois!

-Desgraça mesmo é morar em um lugar como esse, sendo que se poderia ter tudo! Considere como sua culpa! Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.-Kirsten estendeu a mão.- E o dinheiro?

-Você é surda ou o quê? Já disse que não vou te dar nada! E também já gastei tempo demais com você!- deu as costas e foi se dirigindo para a porta.

-Nós ainda não terminamos.-Kirsten ouviu como resposta a porta se fechando com força.- Droga!

* * *

Meiling tentava se concentrar em seu trabalho, mas era impossível, seu celular vibrava no bolso do seu avental e tocava uma música extremamente constrangedora.

-Desisto!- ela berrou, assustando a cliente.-Sinto muito por ter te assustado! Já volto!-largou o bule na mesa e correu para atender o celular.

-Oi Meiling! Sou eu, Tomoyo. Estranhei você não estar no café ontem. Está tudo bem?-Tomoyo estava sendo tão gentil, Meiling não poderia dizer a verdade: NÃO.

-Posso dizer que é... uma longa história.-disse Meiling, cansada.

-Não se preocupe... Eu tenho tempo!-ela riu.- Também tenho longas histórias... Vejo você mais tarde então! Até!

* * *

Tempo. Eriol pensou quantos dias ou meses ele desperdiçou com coisas que nem ao menos eram reais. As pessoas nas ruas estavam apressadas, impacientes, dispostas a não perderem nem um segundo. Talvez fossem elas que estivessem certas e talvez fosse disso que ele precisava:urgência. O que havia acontecido ontem poderia ser um motivo novo para ter urgência, mas ele não queria parecer desesperado, seria melhor dar um tempo, tipo uns dois dias... Mas quando se gosta, dois dias é tempo demais, não é mesmo?

* * *

Tomoyo arrumou a camiseta, pronta para sair. Fechou a bolsa e sentou-se ao lado de Takashi, que estava todo desarrumado, principalmente o cabelo e lia o jornal.

-Você vai sair?-Takashi perguntou, não muito interessado, não tirando os olhos do jornal. Perguntou só para não quebrar a rotina de irmão mais velho.

-Sim. E você vai me levar.-Ela segurou o riso ao ver Takashi abaixar o jornal, surpreso.

-O que te dá tanta certeza de que eu irei te levar?

-Eu só sei que sei.-ela balançou as pernas como criança.

-Estou esperando um telefonema da gravadora.-ele fez cara de executivo ocupado, que realmente não combinava nada com ele.

-E eu estou indo à pé para o New England então.-Tomoyo se levantou, contando os segundos para a resposta já esperada. Takashi não a decepcionou, ele nunca a decepcionava.

-A gravadora pode esperar um pouco, não é?-ele se levantou, indo para o banheiro.

-Só o amor que não pode!-Tomoyo riu e pegou as chaves.

* * *

Kirsten jogou a caneta longe, entediada. Já tinha feito todos os testes das revistas que encontrou de Meiling, aberto milhares de pilhas de correspondências e mexido em todos os armários. Tédio, tédio, tédio.

-Será que se pode morrer de tédio? Se pode, eu já morri! - Olhou em volta, buscando alguma salvação. Seus olhos pousaram na TV, quase podia ver uma luz saindo dela, tamanha sua necessidade de salvação. Deu alguns tapas até que funcionasse.

"_-Fique magra em..-._uma anunciante dizia extremamente animada, deitada em um colchão, com pesos enormes nos tornozelos._"_

-Como se _eu _precisasse!-disse Kirsten, convencida, já mudando de canal.

"_-Estamos aqui com Hiro Nakamura!_-o apresentador apontou para um homem loiro, os olhos azuis de tão claros pareciam água. Ele acenava e sorria. Era bonito.

-E não é que isso aqui está ficando interessante?-Kirsten sentou-se e começou a prestar atenção de verdade.

"_-Ele está lançando seu novo disco, o primeiro__ single__ já é sucesso absoluto. Com vocês,__ Goodbye My__ Lover__.- _As palmas soaram e a câmera focou em Hiro.

_-_O que você disse?-Kirsten avançou para a TV, esperando uma resposta imediatamente e não precisou esperar muito.-Não pode ser a música que o...

"_-__Did__ I__ disappoint you or let you down__?__ Should__ I__ be__ feeling__ guilty or let the judges frown__?_-Hiro começou a cantar e Kirsten não soube se gritava de raiva ou de alegria.

_-_O Eriol vai me pagar! E bem caro! Uma parte dos direitos autorais é minha, não é?-Ela olhou para Hiro, que cantava, como se ele pudesse responder a sua pergunta.-Afinal, eu sou a inspiração dessa porcaria!-Ela assistiu e aguardou Hiro anunciar o próximo show, animado.-Então nos veremos lá!

* * *

As chaves foram tiradas do contato por Takashi. Ele e Tomoyo se olharam significativamente e ela pegou a bolsa do banco de trás e saiu do carro, mas quando viu que Takashi não sairia do carro por conta própria, ela bateu de leve no vidro e fez um gesto de que ele se apressasse, mas Takashi se negou a sair, decidido.

-Então abaixa essa porcaria!-ela bateu com mais força no vidro, já impaciente.-Você grudou no banco ou é impressão?

-Não...-ele abaixou o vidro.- O que eu vou falar para ela?-ele olhou sorrindo para dentro do café, Meiling servia como doida.

-Eu não acredito, Takashi!-Tomoyo enfiou sua mão pela janela e bateu nele.-Você fala o tempo todo!

-Mas não com ela! Me diga o que eu posso falar, já que você é uma "especialista" no assunto.-ele provocou, tentando se defender.

-O casaco!-Tomoyo disse depois de algum tempo pensando na noite de ontem, como se tivesse descoberto a solução de todos os problemas.

-Ah, ótimo!-Takashi disse irônico.-Vai ser muito bom! "Oi! Tudo bem? Acho que você meio que _roubou _meu casaco ontem!" Genial, Tomoyo!

-Eu só estava tentando ajudar, mas se você não precisa...-disse Tomoyo ofendida, mas ficou extremamente contente ao ver Takashi sair do carro e parar ao seu lado, resmungando um "E lá vamos nós!"-Você nunca me decepciona, não é? Fica frio, vai dar tudo certo!

O sino já conhecido tocou quando a porta se abriu, fazendo Meiling olhá-los. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso involuntário ao vê-los, em especial para Takashi. Tomoyo sentiu que algo ao seu lado se movia para trás, fugindo.

-Você já está aqui, não é?-ela disse firme para Takashi, que estava pálido. Segurou o braço dele e o arrastou até uma mesa.-Agora me diz, como você arranjou as suas namoradas? Agindo assim é que não foi!

Tomoyo entregou o cardápio para Takashi enquanto olhava em volta, buscando algum sinal de Eriol. Percebeu, com o coração apertado, que ele não estava lá. O que havia acontecido? Será que... Não, era melhor não pensar em nada.

Meiling ajeitou o uniforme, mais nervosa, impossível. Estava desconfortável, sentia seu rosto queimar enquanto se dirigia a mesa de Tomoyo e Takashi e quando o viu sorrir para ela, quase como que acidentalmente, ela teve a certeza de que teria um colapso nervoso.

Tomoyo percebeu Takashi olhar para algo que estava atrás dela e sorrir encantado. Não havia dúvidas de que era Meiling.

-Oi...-Meiling olhava para baixo, com as faces coradas.- Vocês vão pedir alguma coisa?

Tomoyo olhou novamente para Takashi, ele estava meio fora do ar. Ele não conseguiria pensar em algo como escolher entre café ou chá.

-Dois chás.-Tomoyo pediu.-Obrigada, Meiling. E o Eriol? Como ele está?-disse tentando não parecer muito preocupada.

-Longa história!- Meiling respondeu, cansada.-Se vocês puderem esperar até o almoço vai ser ótimo!

-Claro! Tenho tanta coisa para te contar!-ela sorriu, extremamente feliz.

Meiling voltou depois que o café já tinha se esvaziado para o almoço e se sentou, exausta, na mesa deles.

-Kirsten está aqui, veio ontem e está dormindo no meu sofá!-Meiling foi direta.

-E o Eriol? Como ele reagiu?-Tomoyo se dividia entre a preocupação e o choque.-E afinal, onde ele está?

-Ele está calmo!-Meiling ainda não acreditava no fato.- O que é estranho, porque ele se incomodava só de dizer o nome dela! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, porque agora ele está conversando com a Kirsten! Até onde eu sei, mas existe uma grande possibilidade de eles estarem atirando coisas um no outro...-disse Meiling, pensativa.

-Mas o que essa mulher fez para ele?-Takashi perguntou, meio confuso com a história.

-Você sabe da história?-Meiling ficou impressionada.

-Tomoyo não sabe ficar quieta!-ele encolheu os ombros, como se desculpasse pelo fato. Tomoyo lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.-Ai!

-Eles se conheceram em uma festa de noivado.-ela fez uma pausa, olhando triste para os dois.-A minha festa de noivado...-os dois ficaram em choque.-Com o Eriol.-Tomoyo se engasgou com o chá e Takashi estava com os olhos enormes de espanto.

-O QUÊ?- Tomoyo estava histérica demais com o fato.-Mas você disse que eram apenas amigos! Eu nunca fiquei noiva de um amigo meu!

-É claro que nunca tivemos nada! Mas nossas famílias não se importavam com isso! Apenas queriam que selássemos a união das respectivas companhias.-ela explicou e eles ficaram menos espantados.

-Foi por isso que você fugiu?-Takashi perguntou, fazendo Meiling ficar vermelha.

-Sim...-Meiling ficou algum tempo pensativa.-Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Eles se encontraram nos jardins da festa, Eriol estava tentando fugir do anúncio do noivado e Kirsten estava seguindo-o, "disposta" a consolá-lo. Ela havia entrado naquela festa com o objetivo de achar um homem rico... E ela o encontrou.

-Não demorou para que o noivado terminasse.-ela continuou.-Como resultado, Eriol acabou sendo deserdado e Kirsten, que era sua namorada, mal pode acreditar em tamanha desgraça. Mas logo arrumou um milionário russo, quase-morto. Eriol mal podia acreditar que ela havia o deixado, não conseguia nem mais compor... Não teve jeito, ele teve que se mudar e a única opção foi assumir o café da família da mãe dele.-Meiling chorava pelo amigo.

-Nunca pensei que ele tivesse uma história tão... complicada!-disse Tomoyo, impressionada.

-Então...-disse Meiling enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.-O que você queria me contar? Chega de histórias tristes por hoje!

-Ah!-Tomoyo riu e começou a contar sobre o disco, sua vingança em Hiro e o que havia acontecido com Eriol.

-Você fez um bem para humanidade! Se procriação da parte do Hiro!-disse Meiling gargalhando.-E você e o Eriol! Não é a toa que ele está meio estranho! Ele está apaixonado!

-Você acha mesmo que ele...?-Tomoyo perguntou. Como ela queria que aquilo fosse verdade... O telefone de Tomoyo começou a chiar, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ela não conseguiu ficar séria ao ver quem era.

-Eu poderia apostar todos os meus dedos de que é o Eriol!-Takashi disse, entre risos.

-Até eu! Ela fez aquela cara de apaixonada!-disse Meiling, rindo junto.-E isso responde muito bem a sua pergunta, Tomoyo!

-Olha só quem fala sobre "aquela" cara! Vocês são exatamente as pessoas mais indicadas para falar sobre isso, não?-Tomoyo disse irônica, fazendo Takashi mexer no chá sem parar e Meiling voltar a cutucar o cardápio.

-Eu não sei do que ela quer dizer.-Takashi disse rápido.

-Eu também não!-Meiling disse imediatamente, enquanto Tomoyo saia depressa, tentando, sem resultado, não perder a ligação de Eriol.

-Você sabe... quais são as chances dessa Kirsten querer perturbar o Eriol, ou algo assim...-Takashi falou devagar, tentando controlar a vergonha.

-Ainda não sei porque ela veio. Mas existe uma possibilidade de que isso aconteça... E quais são as chances de o Hiro querer se vingar mesmo da Tomoyo por ter feito aquilo com...-Meiling corou ainda mais.-Você-sabe-o-quê dele?

-Prometa que cuidará dessa Kirsten que prometo que cuidarei do Hiro. Não que seja uma tarefa tão difícil assim...-Takashi disse, pensativo, fazendo Meiling rir.

-Combinado.-Ela estendeu a mão, como se fechasse um acordo.-Qualquer coisa... Nós entraremos em ação! Você já sabe onde me encontrar...-rindo, mas no fundo, estava séria, pois o assunto não era brincadeira.

* * *

Tomoyo encostou na parede do café, já cansada de esperar a segunda ligação de Eriol. O que havia acontecido? Será que ele estava esperando que ela ligasse? Será que... ele ligou novamente e interrompeu os pensamentos dela, que o atendeu imediatamente.

-Oi...-ele disse sem jeito, esperando que ela desse algum sinal de encorajamento.

-Oi!-ela não pode deixar de mostrar a sua preocupação.-Você está bem?

-Estou bem. Se você não me ouvir mais é porque provavelmente cai ou deixei meu celular cair em uma freada brusca do metrô, por isso não se assuste!-ele disse, mais descontraído.

-Prometo não me preocupar com você.-ela riu.

-Ei! Também não é assim!-ele disse, ofendido.-Liguei para fazer uma pergunta: quem disse que homens só ligam depois de alguns dias do encontro? Estava realmente errado!

-Então você considerou aquilo como um encontro?-Tomoyo riu, envergonhada e impressionada.

-Sim...-ele disse depois de uma pausa.-Mas, se você não considerou, espero que considere esse:daqui meia hora, em frente ao café?-ele estava animado com aquilo.

-A gente vai ficar no café? Porque eu já estou aqui... Vim falar com Meiling.-ela disse enquanto trocava o celular de orelha, que já estava queimando.

-Não posso contar a surpresa!-ele disse misterioso, fazendo-a escorregar, encantada.-Mas acho que isso eu posso dizer: não vamos ficar no café. Logo você vai saber! Até, Tomoyo.-ele disse com carinho o nome dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Até.-Ambos desligaram relutantes.

* * *

Eriol encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela do metrô, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Um velhinho extremamente... velho sentado ao lado de Eriol ajeitou os sacos pardos cheios de compras aos seus pés, deixando-o muito desconfortável.

-Você já disse a ela?-o velhinho falou baixinho, sendo ainda mais assustador para Eriol.

-O quê?-Eriol não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, além disso, estava assustado com a aparência encovada daquele homem.

-Você ainda pergunta?-o velhinho ralhou com Eriol, que se sentiu quase como neto dele.-Que você a ama! Dã!

Eriol não pode deixar de como aquela conversa estava esquisita: ele está lavando bronca de um velhinho _muito _velho, mas que não se considerava o bastante para deixar de falar "dã", que além de tudo era um completo desconhecido em pleno metrô de Tóquio.

-Eu não poderia, senhor!-disse Eriol gritando um pouco mais do que o necessário, para que o senhor ouvisse.-Nós só nos beijamos ontem e eu a conheço apenas há alguns dias.

-Mas não é o que você sente?-o senhor respondeu ainda mais baixo para Eriol, como se dissesse para ele:"Não é porque eu sou velho que sou surdo!"

-Sim, mas...-Eriol começou.

-O tempo é a gente que faz, meu jovem. Se você sente isso e sentir que é a hora certa de dizer, por que não?

Tempo. Essa palavra havia invadido o dia de Eriol, não podia ser coincidência ela ser usada tantas vezes... Além disso, ele estava certo.

-E não é que o senhor está certo? Minha mãe sempre me disse para não falar com estranhos, muito menos aceitar conselhos, mas nesse caso...-o velhinho olhou satisfeito para Eriol, que já pensava em muitas coisas.

* * *

-Ele marcou nosso primeiro encontro!-Tomoyo anunciou, felicíssima, depois de muito tempo lá fora.

-Hoje?-Meiling comemorava junto dela.

-Daqui meia hora!-Tomoyo disse alegre, não notando que Meiling não havia gostado da notícia.

-E você vai _assim_?-ela olhou com desdém para os jeans surrados e o rosto sem maquiagem alguma.

-Eu ia... Mas sua cara diz que eu não vou mais! E agora? Não vai dar tempo de ir para ir para casa e voltar!-Tomoyo pulava, desesperada.

-Você me parece bem.-Takashi tentou ajudá-la, mas acabou sendo ignorado pelas duas.

-Vou ter que dar uma de fada madrinha.-Meiling saiu correndo como doida, deixando Takashi e Meiling totalmente confusos.

Ela voltou com uma mochila azul, que foi jogada sem cuidado algum. Meiling colocou a mão e metade do braço e sacudiu sem misericórdia, chocando Tomoyo.

-Aha! Ser desorganizada tem suas vantagens!-ela disse, vitoriosa, mostrando um estojo de maquiagem e uma saia longa vermelha.

-Ainda bem que você existe, Meiling!-ela disse aliviada, correndo para o banheiro.

-O dever me chama.-Meiling disse para Takashi, indo ajudar Tomoyo.

-Diz para ela que eu tive que ir e que desejo boa sorte!-Takashi disse imediatamente, ao ver a mensagem que avisava de uma reunião.-Nós dois temos deveres para cumprir!-ele sorriu sem jeito, assim como ela ao acenar. Os olhares prometendo novos encontros.

Meiling se recompôs e correu ajudar a amiga. Alguns minutos depois, as duas saíram exaustas e apressadas. Tomoyo estava linda, a roupa e a maquiagem simples valorizavam ainda mais sua beleza, dando-lhe a aparência de um anjo. Meiling sentiu que a tarefa estava cumprida.

* * *

Eriol não tardou a chegar e parecia que nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade, que só aumentou ao rever Tomoyo esperando, ansiosa e extremamente bonita, por ele. Tomoyo e Eriol se despediram de Meiling e pararam na rua. Ele beijou-a no rosto disse que ela estava linda, deixando-a mortalmente envergonhada.

-Então, né?-Tomoyo disse, ainda envergonhada e esperando que ele os direcionasse.-Não me diga que não existe surpresa e que a gente vai ficar aqui, olhando o movimento!

-Não! É claro que não!-Ele se defendeu.-A surpresa existe e está bem ali!-ele apontou para o Parque Central de Tóquio, logo à frente_._-ele pegou a mão dela e a guiou, não esperando resposta.

Ultrapassaram os imponentes portões e finalmente tiveram uma vista interna do parque, que era meio escuro, mas aconchegante, com um grande caminho com vários bancos de concreto, onde casais aproveitavam o romantismo e calma do local.

Eriol ainda não havia soltado a mão de Tomoyo, que não ousou reclamar. Estava deliciada com a pele e o toque dele, não precisava de mais nada. Eles andaram até o final daquele grande caminho e Tomoyo se virou para olhá-lo, questionando para onde iriam: era voltar ou se embrenhar no meio das árvores.

-Eu sei!-ele respondeu o olhar dela.- O caminho sem saída não é a minha surpresa!-ele a guiou novamente, dessa vez em direção às grandes árvores, mas dessa vez ela não cedeu.

-De jeito nenhum que eu entro aí!-ela disse assustada.-Tem mato e é escuro! Vai que... sei lá! Um louco, um bicho, um...-Eriol riu e ela parou, envergonhada.

-Se qualquer dessas coisas aparecer a gente corre e grita, está bem?-ele disse, ainda rindo do exagero dela.

-Você devia me proteger, não correr junto!-ela protestou, batendo nele.

-Acho que é mais provável que você tenha que me proteger!-ele estendeu novamente a mão, ela hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou aceitando.

Eles andaram em meio as árvores, até pararem em frente a uma grande árvore, que por alguma razão que Tomoyo não compreendeu, sua visão deixou Eriol extremamente animado.

-Estamos quase lá!-ele esclareceu.-Feche os olhos e só abra quando disser!-eles andaram alguns passos e ele a parou.-Nós chegamos! Pode abrir os olhos

Tomoyo abriu os olhos e não acreditou no que via. Era o lugar mais belo que já esteve, em sonho ou acordada, era uma espécie de pátio, com uma fonte de mármore ao centro, iluminada pela luz que vinha de uma clareira e rodeada por alguns bancos do mesmo material. O outono aumentava ainda mais o romantismo do local pois as árvores teciam com suas folhas caídas formavam no chão e nos bancos uma espécie de tapete vermelho com toques amarelados.

Eriol sorriu ainda mais satisfeito ao vê-la tão impressionada com a surpresa, o rosto iluminado dela já havia valido o dia.

-É lindo, não é?-ele perguntou e ela concordou, ainda impressionada.-Encontrei-o em um dia de outono como esse. Era pequeno e estava de passagem por Tóquio com a minha mãe. Vim sozinho naquele dia e acabei me perdendo, nunca fui muito esperto para me localizar... E não me pergunte como, acabei encontrando esse lugar.

Ele estendeu novamente a sua mão e a levou até a fonte, para mostrar a frase talhada no mármore:"_E o verdadeiro amor romperá até mesmo a barreira do tempo."_. Tomoyo se sentiu arrepiada ao ler aquela frase tão verdadeira e apaixonada.

-Esse lugar é mágico! Tudo nele é... perfeito!-ela disse impressionada, sentada na borda da fonte e observando a paisagem.

-Nunca havia mostrado meu refúgio para ninguém... Mas agora ele é nosso, não é mesmo?-ele sorriu para ela, que sentiu que não merecia tanto, mas demonstrou sua gratidão tocando de leve a mão dele, sem olhá-lo.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a fez se virar para ele, para que olhasse nos seus olhos, que não o evitasse. Não pode deixar de tocar no rosto delicado dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, deliciada pela suavidade do toque dele.

-Eu sei que é cedo e que talvez eu não devesse ouvir conselhos de estranhos...-Ele disse meio apressado, antes que acabasse sua resistência a vontade de beijá-la.-É loucura, mas é o que eu sinto... Eu te amo, Tomoyo! Talvez mais do que deveria, mas amo.

-Eu também te amo, Eriol!-ela riu extasiada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade.

Ele se rendeu ao desejo e a beijou mais uma vez, sentiu que aquilo era perfeito e certo. Os pássaros ajudavam, cantando as melhores melodias que sabiam. Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio ao sentir, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro dele, o cheiro delicioso da pele dele. Eles ficaram durante algum tempo calados, ele mexia de um jeito delicioso nos longos cabelos dela, ambos olhando a dança das folhas.

-Meiling me contou sobre Kirsten e sobre o casamento forçado...-ela disse, temendo a reação dele, mas querendo ajudá-lo.-Não sabia que tinha sofrido tanto...

-Eu não sofri mais nem menos que ninguém... Se a vida me colocou esses obstáculos, eu só posso aceitá-los e superá-los.-Ele disse beijando-a no topo da cabeça, como se dissesse que não havia motivo para preocupação.

-Tenho uma ótima notícia: meu disco! Já posso gravá-lo! É tão bom poder voltar a trabalhar!

-Parabéns! Quem sabe nós não compomos juntos?-ele sugeriu, carinhoso, deixando-a ainda mais feliz.

-Meiling e Takashi estão apaixonados!-ela contou rindo a notícia.-Eles são tão perfeitos e envergonhados! Preciso da sua ajuda!

-E o que você me daria em troca?-ele olhou-a com segundas intenções, fazendo-a gargalhar.

-Ainda preciso pensar no assunto...-ela se levantou e ele a seguiu.-Amei esse lugar, sabia? Não quero sair nunca daqui!

-Eu também! Ainda mais só com você aqui!-ele pegou a mão dela.-É só _disso _que eu preciso. Eles olharam mais uma vez para a fonte, já com saudades dela, mas focados em frente.

* * *

Oi e desde agora, desculpas!!

Sabe quando tudo (mesmo) conspira contra você? Provas, sua criatividade, os trabalhos da sua irmã,... Pois é! Isso meio que explica a minha demora... Mas eu ainda acho que é um baita desrespeito à vocês, minhas desculpas!

Espero que gostem! Meu pulso foi pro brejo, mas eu nem ligo!! O capítulo 7 está pronto!! Mais de 5.000 palavras, quase 6.000, acho que isso meio que compensa a minha demora...

**Lady D-chan**:Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu já disse um pouquinho da Kirst, então não reclama, ok? Brincadeira... já comentei na sua fic, que aliás, estou amando!! Imagino o que eu faria se deletasse sem querer O Encontro: SURTARIA, sem dúvida!

**Jump27**: Obrigada mesmo pela review e pelos elogios! Vocês me mimam demais, sabiam? hehehehe O que é do Hiro tá guardado, pode ter certeza que a Kirsten e o Hiro vão infernizar a vida de todo mundo... Acho que o fato da família de Meiling a submetê-la a situações como o noivado forçado já diz que tipo de família ela tem... Não sei se o Shaoran apareceria de repente, assim como a Kirsten, que desde o começo já estava prevista... Mas quem sabe...hehehe Continue mandando reviews, foi muito bom saber que você gostou tanto!

**Lady Luna Andrews**: Depois de toda essa demora, não venha livrar a minha barra e tirar meu título nada honroso de Rainha da Demora! Concordo com você em relação a Kirst, Mei&Tak, Tom&Eriol! E é claro que eu não quero que você pare de comentar!! Adoro quando vocês comentam!! Quando eu coloco o capítulo fico esperando os e-mails do FanFiction pra ver o que vocês acharam! Obrigada por tudo! Quando arranjarem um dia com 30 horas eu ainda vou ter tempo pra ler todas suas fics! Já li uma e gostei pra caramba! Logo eu leio outras, ando meio sem tempo pra nada e ainda não criaram um dia de 30 horas... Infelizmente!

**Cah-chan Hime**:Você tem toda a razão de reclamar! Na verdade eu gosto até quando vocês reclamam porque eu vejo que a fic tá agradando! Brigada por ter aparecido e não desistido de mim!

**Gii**: Que bom que você veio de novo! A Tomoyo é a mocinha, é típico ela ser meio boazinha demais... Talvez ela fique um pouco mais, digamos, menos lerda, com a Kirsten e o Hiro por aí, não se dá pra brincar em serviço... Veja essa equação explosiva:Hiro+KirstenNÃO VAI PRESTAR!! Que bom que você está gostando! Brigada mesmo!

**Mary-chan**!:LEITORA NOVA! Bem vinda! Mil desculpas, já comecei dando mancada com você! Vou tentar não demorar! Amei que você tenha amado! Que bom que eu tinha dito que dessa vez seria mais rápido... Imagina se eu não dissesse? Iria demorar um ano pra postar!!

Bjos!

Vou tentar não demorar! Espero que tenham gostado!

_**COMENTEM!! OUVIRAM?**_

Rainha da Demora, ou só Bee!


End file.
